The Mafia War Tour
by Y2Jen
Summary: The superstars go on a tour of the west coast, cramped in a minivan. As they adventure through California, they get caught in LA durring the middle of a gang war involving the mafia causing a reign of terror on the city. (story finished!)
1. The Tour

Somewhere deep in the night of downtown LA, in an abandon warehouse, evil plots and grows.  
  
"I hope you all were able to find our new hideout in order." A short old man was saying. The four big men he was talking to muttered in approval. Two were tall and skinny, the other two were tall and fat. "Wonderful." The old man replied abruptly as he took a puff from his long cigarette. He let out the breath refreshingly as he grinned a cruel smile. "Then tonight we will make our first strike, the Mafia Gang has arrived!" The four men began to talk eagerly again.  
  
Elsewhere, somewhere along the coast of the Pacific, the car pool of wrestlers touring the west coast were still all crammed in the one small minivan.  
  
"We're on the home stretch." The Rock, the driver naturally, said.  
  
"What?" Austin asked over the loud radio as Kurt Angle reached from the back seat to turn it up. Austin slapped his hand and Kurt went back to sitting down. "No, really what?"  
  
"Never mind." The Rock shook his head and went back to the road.  
  
"What time is it?" Rikishi asked, squished in one of the backseats.  
  
"Time to get a watch." Chris Jericho joked, sitting on the side of Kurt.  
  
"Lunchtime?" Rikishi asked and turned to Kurt in the middle.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Kane agreed with Rikishi.  
  
"One remark at a time please, I have a headache!" Undertaker groaned next to Kane.  
  
"Shut up already, I'm sick of your complaining." RVD replied as he looked at Jericho.  
  
"What I do?" He asked, turning to RVD who was also in the backseat.  
  
"Nothing, I was trying to look over my shoulder at Taker." RVD said to him.  
  
"Guy please, this is rush hour traffic!" The Rock cried.  
  
"That means it's lunchtime!" Rikishi grew excited.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Kane yelled again.  
  
"I told you to shut up." RVD repeated and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Make me." Taker faced foward sternly to look strait at RVD.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." RVD groaned as he turned around.  
  
"Please!" Rock and Angle cried at the same time.  
  
"Quiet!" Austin yelled at the top of his voice. "That's better. What? I said that's better."  
  
"Guys, it's enough that Vince crammed us all into this minivan to do a quote unquote tour of California, but all of you guys fighting doesn't help." The Rock tried to remain calm.  
  
"I can drive." Jericho suggested but everyone laughed. "Bah, don't act so surprised." He leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. He was a pretty bad driver compared to Rocky.  
  
"Seriously guys." The Rock grew serious again. "We're arriving now in Fresno, maybe some lunch will help us cool our heads."  
  
"And warm our stomachs." Kane added.  
  
"Amen brother!" Rikishi turned and they slapped high fives.  
  
"Where to then?" Kurt asked.  
  
"As long as it's not drive through." RVD pointed out. Everyone muttered, the last time they had gone to a drive through in Oakland, everyone talked at once and nobody got a right order. "But the sooner we get to Triple H in San Diego and end this, the better."  
  
"Agreed." Everyone said.  
  
"Come on guys, California's not so bad." Jericho shrugged and everyone looked at him. "What?" He looked at them, didn't they like California? He did, other than the traffic.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Austin yelled. "What? I said that's my line!"  
  
"Why does he talk to himself?" RVD asked Undertaker, he shrugged. Rocky pulled the van up to an empty looking diner.  
  
"Ooh, Marie Calenders. Somebody's in love." Kurt Angle teased The Rock.  
  
"Hey guys shut up." Rocky blushed. On the first day of the tour, they'd stopped at a Marie Calenders and Rock got an amazing meal from one pretty hot waitress.  
  
"Rocky and the food lady sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes... wait, wait I know this one." Jericho stopped singing.  
  
"She's a waitress, not a food lady." Kane said to Jericho.  
  
"Guys, you know I'm already married." Rock replied.  
  
"Yea, to a hot dish!" Jericho finished his joke and they all snickered "Oh please stop talking about food and let's go inside!" Rikishi pleaded loudly. They all piled out of the minivan and ran into the diner.  
  
"Hi, table for...." The greeter stopped at the crowd. "Uh, follow me." He led them to a corner booth in the back room that could fit ten people. "I'll come back in a few to get your orders." He left, obviously feeling nervous from the crowd of big men.  
  
"What are you gonna have?" Undertaker asked his brother.  
  
"I don't know, remember, Vince told us to stay on a budget." Kane replied. Everyone groaned, they'd forgotten. "How much do we have left?" Everyone turned to The Rock.  
  
"Oh so because I'm the leader and the driver, everyone expects me to know and do everything?" Rocky asked and everyone nodded unanimously. "Fine." He took out a calculator, pencil and paper. "We still have a lot left. Eat what you want." Everyone cheered and opened the menu.  
  
"Aw, too bad we don't have a girl waitress." Angle whispered in The Rock's ear.  
  
"Shut up." Rock shoved him aside as Angle laughed to himself. After lunch, they all had to file back into the minivan. "Everyone ready? Nobody has to use the bathroom?"  
  
"No daddy." Jericho teased.  
  
"Ok son." Rock replied. Jericho was always treated as a boy for being the youngest.  
  
"Hey, did we already go through San Jose?" RVD asked.  
  
"Duh." Jericho half laughed.  
  
"Bummer." RVD sighed.  
  
"Somebody doesn't know the geography of this state." Jericho taunted.  
  
"Oh, and you do?" RVD turned seriously to him.  
  
"Well, I, uh...." Jericho blushed. "I know all the major cities like Sacramento and LA."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Everyone replied at the same time. Jericho felt small. As the minivan drove through Fresno to find the right freeway on ramp, Rikishi spoke back up.  
  
"Uh, Rock, I have a favor to ask." He said out of the blue.  
  
"What up cuz?" Rock asked.  
  
"Can we stop at a mini mart, there's something I gotta get." Rikishi replied. "Sure, no sweat." Rock shrugged and began to look for a mini mart.  
  
"What?" Austin turned to The Rock.  
  
"I said we're all gonna take Brock Lesnar's undisputed title, tie it onto the top of a pole and dance around it with streamers like it was May Day." The Rock replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh ok." Austin turned back around and Rocky looked shocked that he believed that.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like fun!" The Undertaker agreed loudly. The Rock groaned. Finally he was able to find a mini mart at a deserted chevron station.  
  
"Make it quick big man." Rock called as Rikishi went inside. He came out five minutes later with a bag. "Got what you wanted?" Rikishi nodded. "Alright then, let's roll." They were back on the road again and finally found the right on ramp.  
  
"Freeway racing!" RVD sang off key.  
  
"No, no, no. It's called freewheel burning." Jericho corrected.  
  
"Oh ok." RVD did his standard shrug, Jericho rolled his eyes. As they drove from Fresno, the wrestlers were pretty quiet, allowing the big lunch to settle in their stomachs. Austin was starting to fall asleep when the static on the radio snapped him out of it. He opened his eyes to see Kurt Angle fiddling with the nobs.  
  
"Oh, almost. Right there, no. Aw, come on. Got it, nope." He searched.  
  
"What?" Austin slapped him on the back of the head and Kurt stopped.  
  
"Ouch, hey, Austin hit me!" Kurt cried.  
  
"Baby." Rock tried to hold in his laughter but it sputtered out through his lips.  
  
"You have a very limited vocabulary don't you?" Jericho said to Austin as he leaned foward towards the front seat. Austin slowly turned around to the grinning Jericho.  
  
"What?" He yelled loudly and Jericho cringed at the pain it caused his ears.  
  
"My point taken exactly." He sat back down and shook his head.  
  
"Uh, Rock?" Kane called from the far back seat a few hours later.  
  
"What?" Rock asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Kane continued. Rock looked back at Jericho.  
  
"Uh!" Jericho snapped to attention and looked around, paying attention to freeway signs, licence plates and possible landmarks. "We appear to be in Santa Barbra."  
  
"Why?" Rock asked Kane.  
  
"Nature calls." Kane whispered.  
  
"Yea Rock, I gotta go too." Undertaker agreed.  
  
"Me too." "Yea, same here." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll find a gas station." Rock pulled onto an off ramp and found a 76 station. "Alright listen up guys, barely anyone is here, so make it quick, we all have to use the one room."  
  
"Got it!" Everyone said at the same time and rushed out of the minivan in a dash.  
  
"Sad, isn't it Austin?" Rock sighed as he watched them go. He got no reply. "Austin?"  
  
"What?" Austin's voice made him turn, Austin was running after them. "What? What? What?" Rock sighed to himself. Soon everyone came back.  
  
"Ok, one last thing. Wait here, I have to go." Rock replied and he went. Jericho grinned.  
  
"Hey look at me!" He jumped from the second row and into the drivers seat. "I'm The Rock!" Everyone began to smile and laugh. Jericho spoke in a voice mocking The Rocks. "Oh, I'm so big, I'm so popular, I get to tell everyone what to do because I'm in movies and Jericho's not!" Everyone began to grow quiet but Jericho continued. "I'm gonna shine my shoe up and stick it strait up your candy ass you rally monkey!"  
  
"It's roody po, monkey ass." Rock's voice made Jericho jerk. "Rally monkey is the Angles mascot. And are we in Anaheim Jericho?"  
  
"No, but I want them to win the World Series." Jericho muttered, ashamed.  
  
"Well that's too bad because the Giants are gonna cream them." Rock cooed quietly then spoke loudly. "So get your butt out of my seat before I stick my fist strait down your throat!"  
  
"Ok, ok." Jericho squirmed back into his seat as The Rock got in the minivan and began to drive off. But for some reason he didn't go looking for the freeway on ramp. "Hey, Rock?"  
  
"Where are we going?" RVD asked, noticing the same fact as Jericho.  
  
"Well, we all need some fresh air. This is a tour of California, not a tour of a minivan. I'm gonna find some place where we can stretch and have fun." Rock smiled and everyone cheered. "Where's some place like that in Santa Barbra?" Kurt Angle asked.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Jericho cried as everyone turned to him. "Ok, find a park."  
  
"Thank you Mr. California." Rikishi smiled.  
  
"Hey, I don't know more about this state than I do about this country." Jericho pouted.  
  
"Aw, don't kid yourself." Undertaker laughed.  
  
"Weren't you born in New York? You're an American." Kurt replied.  
  
"Yea, besides you don't know anything, much less something about this state or country." Kane agreed. Rock drove through the city until he found a nice park near the hills.  
  
"Good, it's dead." Rock pulled over and stopped. "Everyone, enjoy."  
  
"Woooo!" Everyone cried like Ric Flair as they ran out of the car and began to enjoy themselves. Soon they were all having fun in the wide open park.  
  
"I'm jumping!" Rikishi cried as he jumped up and down in one spot under a big tree.  
  
"Nobody poses going into a jiggy." RVD laughed at Jericho's dance moves.  
  
"I wanna twirl." Austin began to spin like a ballerina "What, I said I wanna twirl!"  
  
"Boo!" Undertaker jumped out of a bush and in front of Kane.  
  
"Oh, hey." Kane replied absent mindedly as he turned around to his brother.  
  
"I'm making a grass angel!" Kurt Angle said on the ground in the snow angel position.  
  
"Ok, you were all obviously suffering from minivan fever." Rock laughed.  
  
"Fever?" Jericho's ears perked up at that word. "Uh oh, am I sick?" He thought to himself as RVD went to run around in circles like a crazed lunatic. "If they find out that I'm sick, even though I don't think I am, who knows what can happen." He looked around slowly to make sure nobody was looking at him and nobody would follow him, then turned and ran off.  
  
"How long can we stay here?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Aw looooong as we want!" The Rock smiled.  
  
"Yay!" Kurt cheered and everyone joined Kane and Taker in a game of tackle football, nobody was aware that Jericho wasn't there, and would they after playing for all those hours? 


	2. Left Behind

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." Jericho was saying to himself as he looked around. "Ok, where would a person in Santa Barbra hide?" He asked himself then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, now I'm doing it to myself! Grr, how is it that everyone expects me to know so much about this state?" He stomped off. "Hey, maybe I am sick and I'm delusional, maybe I do have a fever. Aw, Rock was right, I guess I am sick." He stood on the street curb and sighed. "Bah, Rock just thinks he knows everything, and I feel fine. Maybe he's wrong. Ha, that has to be it." He laughed to himself as he crossed the road to look around. He was feeling so arrogant and listening to himself talk that he didn't bother to look both ways so he didn't see or hear the car speeding down the road, and the driver sure as hell didn't see him as he fiddled with his review mirror.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the park....  
  
"Man, what a great game." Rock said as they all lay on the grass, exousted.  
  
"Me too, I can't even say what." Austin sighed.  
  
"But you just did." Kurt Angle replied.  
  
"How long have we been playing?" Undertaker looked at his watch. "Three hours, dam!"  
  
"Hey, where's Rikishi?" Kane asked, looking around.  
  
"Mmm." Rikishi was sitting on a park bench with his bag from the gas station store.  
  
"Rikishi?" Rock asked and he looked up to see everyone walking over.  
  
"What?" He finally asked.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Austin asked. "I said, what's, in the bag."  
  
"Nothing." Rikishi tried to fold it under his arm.  
  
"Give me that!" Kurt pulled it from him and pulled out some big sandwiches. They were about six by six inches, flatbread club sandwiches. Kurt held them up and looked at Rikishi.  
  
"What?" Rikishi blushed.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Austin yelled. "What, I said stop saying that!"  
  
"He's scaring me." Kane whispered to Undertaker.  
  
"Here, enjoy." Rock gave the sandwiches back to Rikishi.  
  
"Thanks." He grinned and unwrapped one.  
  
"Well, lets go." Rock said and they all headed back into the van. "Uh, is it just me or is there more room?" RVD asked Rikishi as he ate.  
  
"Yea, and is it just me or is it too quiet?" Rock turned to Austin.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Exactly." Rock nodded.  
  
"No really, what?" Austin asked.  
  
"Yea, something is wrong, but what?" Kane though.  
  
"What could be missing?" Undertaker asked aloud. After quite a few minutes of thinking and staring off into space, Kurt began to ponder with ideas as The Rock revved the minivan up.  
  
"Well while Einstein is thinking, I'm gonna be driving." He said and drove towards the freeway. After a while, Kurt angle stopped starring off into space and came up with a deduction.  
  
"This is just a hunch, but is somebody gone?" He though to himself. Everyone turned to him and stared blankly for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, where are we, we've been driving for about 15 minutes." Kane noticed.  
  
"Well that signs says Ventura so I guess that's where we are." RVD pointed.  
  
"It also says we're on the 101 freeway, have we always been?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"I don't know, how long does the 101 run?" Rock asked but got no reply. "Well?"  
  
"Jericho!" They all cried unanimously, it finally hit them.  
  
"Where is that kid anyway?" Rock wondered.  
  
"Did you see him in the football game?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I thought I did, but it could've been Rob." Rikishi replied.  
  
"Hey." RVD turned to him but squeaking made them all stop talking.  
  
"What's that?" Taker asked noticing the sound.  
  
"It's the windshield wipers." Austin said. "What? I said the windshield wipers!"  
  
"It's raining." Kane looked up at the dark cloudy sky.  
  
"Well that's California for ya." RVD did his shrug. "Yea, Jericho would know that." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Where could he be, did we leave him at the park?" Rock wondered.  
  
"We interrupt the music for a news update." The radio station was cut off and Rock turned up the volume. "A sudden storm off from the Mexico hurricane Waiah has just hit the southland. Areas expected to be hit the hardest are Ventura, Los Angeles and Santa Barbra, Santa Barbra especially. So if traveling that way, I advise you to avoid it until after the storm."  
  
"Guys we have to go back, Jericho is in Santa Barbra, he could be in trouble!" Austin said and everyone looked cautiously at him. "Oh, I mean, what?" He yelled.  
  
"Yea, Austin's right, we have to go back." Rock agreed and got off the freeway then went on the on ramp going back the other way.  
  
"I only hope that the kid's ok." RVD sighed.  
  
At the same time, back in Santa Barbra...  
  
"What the hell?" The driver got out of the car and realized that he'd hit a person. "Oh shit!" He yelled and kicked the tire. He groaned loudly and looked up when he noticed small raindrops beginning to fall on his car. "God damit!" He growled and looked down at Jericho's unconscious body. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You gotta forgive me stranger, I've got too many tickets and I can't loose my car, plus I'm late for a meeting." He dragged him onto the lawn and set him down on the damp grass by a park bench. "Hopefully somebody will see you." He carelessly drove off to the meeting he was already an hour late for. Time began to pass and the rain began to come down harder, but Jericho was too injured to come out of his unconscious state. But finally, a good samaritan driving down the road saw Chris and stopped.  
  
"Are you ok man?" He ran over and shook his body but got no reply. The man put an ear against Jericho's chest, his shirt was so damp now it was almost stuck on his chest. "You're still alive, but you need help." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, calling for an ambulance. About five minutes later it arrived.  
  
"What happened here?" The driver asked the man.  
  
"I just saw him laying there, he's still alive but barely." The man said, the rain sleeting.  
  
"Thank you sir." The driver saluted him and ran back to the truck as the man drove off. "Hurry up guys, we have to hurry and get back before the winds start." He yelled orders. But Jericho was soon securely fastened into the ambulance and it sped off the nearest hospital.  
  
"Rock, what if he's not at the park?" Rikishi asked as the drove in Santa Barbra.  
  
"We have to look their first to be sure." Rock sighed, really worried.  
  
"There it is!" Kurt pointed from the back seat. Rock pulled up.  
  
"RVD, go out and look around." Rock said and RVD nodded and got out. They watched him run around the big park.  
  
"Should I go help him?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"No, he's fast and he'll find him if he's out there." Kane assured. A few minutes later RVD ran back, sopping wet and shivering from the cold pouring rain.  
  
"He's not here, no sign of him." RVD yelled over the car motor and sneezed a few times.  
  
"Damit." Rock growled. "Hey, I have one more idea. Jericho would probably be lost by now, one of you guys use your cell phone and try to call the police."  
  
"I got it." Kurt said and pulled out his phone and called the cops. "Hello, Santa Barbra police station? Yea. I've got a question, a friend of ours is missing and we don't know where he is. No, it hasn't been 24 hours. Wait, wait you don't understand. Uh hu, ok, well just here me out. Ok. See, I'm Kurt Angle from the WWE and are passing through Santa Barbra on a tour. We stopped at a park to rest and when we left we realized we forgot him. What do you mean that's lame, it's true! It's dam true... wait what? You did?" He looked outside the window. "Uh, yea this is Park Ave, why? You're kidding? My god!" Everyone tensed. "Oh, ok, thank you officer. Yea, I got it. Don't worry. Thanks." Kurt's conversation on the phone went. He hung up.  
  
"Well?" Everyone leaned in and Kurt slowly turned to them with a thoughtful sigh.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but, Jericho's in the hospital." Kurt replied.  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"What?" Austin yelled again.  
  
"I got directions to the hospital he's in, let's go Rock." Kurt said.  
  
"Oh, yea." Rock snapped out of his shock. After about ten minutes of driving, they were finally able to find the hospital. "Come on guys, we'd all better go in." Rock led everyone in and stepped up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a guy who was brought in here not too long ago. He's got mangy blond hair, is wearing a black Y2J shirt, jeans..." Rock began.  
  
"Kurt Angle?" A voice cut him off and a nurse walked over. Kurt looked up. "The police department called us, we know everything. Follow me if you please." Kurt nodded and they all followed her to the second floor. "Doctor, here are wrestlers, friends of the new guy."  
  
"Thank you nurse." The doctor nodded and the nurse left. "Gentlemen, I'm happy to say that a stranger was kind enough to call an ambulance for this young man. If he hadn't, I'm afraid we wouldn't have been able to keep him alive. He's very lucky to say the least." "So he's ok?" RVD asked eagerly.  
  
"He's in very bad condition. From what we know happened, it looks like he was hit by a car or had some kind of collision contact. He has a concussion, it's minor but will still be unconscious for a while. He was left in the rain for an hour or so and he's caught something but will be fine after a while."  
  
"Well when can he go?" Kurt asked, feeling bad that he'd gotten a concussion.  
  
"I suggest that you get a motel room, or three, and come back tomorrow. This weather is pretty bad, we usually don't get this hard of rain. Drive carefully." The doctor replied.  
  
"Thank you." Kurt nodded with a forced smile and the doctor left. They all began to walk off but RVD hesitated. He walked a few steps towards the room but couldn't see Jericho laying in a bed or anything. He sighed, worried about his young friend. "Rob!" Kurt called.  
  
"Yea, coming." RVD ran after them. The next day, everyone got up early and eagerly went to the hospital to see if Chris was awake and ready to leave yet. "Is he ok?" RVD asked.  
  
"Well a nurse doing her rounds earlier said that he was still blacked out." The doctor replied. "But I'm going in there now to take a look at him and see what all is wrong." The doctor led them into the room. Inside, Jericho lay in a bed, the doctor took off the blanket to reveal that Jericho was wearing a hospital gown over his regular cloths, which weren't soaked anymore. The only thing attached to him was a wire for the heart monitor, an oxygen tube lay on a table.  
  
"Aren't these precautions a little too unhelpful?" Rock tried to ask.  
  
"Well he's only got a concussion, it's not that big of a deal. We don't have to use all of our equipment on a case so small that it would waste our money and time." The doctor said.  
  
"Jericho would be happy about that." RVD whispered to Kurt who chuckled.  
  
"Well, let's have a look at this guy shall we?" The doctor took the stethoscope from around his neck to listen to his heart and watched his watch. "How old is he anyway?"  
  
"He's about 31, why?" Rikishi asked as he watched the beeping monitor.  
  
"No reason, just wondering." The doctor shrugged. Kane and Undertaker looked at each other. Everyone watched as the doctor wrote things down on the bed chart as he'd do things like check blood pressure or try to get Jericho conscious by pointing a light in his eyes.  
  
"What, I mean well?" Austin was getting impatient.  
  
"Wait a while." The doctor replied and held a thermometer in Jericho's mouth.  
  
"Oh for the love of!" RVD groaned, he dropped his hands to his side. "He does have a fever." The doctor pointed out.  
  
"Sorry." RVD whispered and everyone snickered quietly to themselves. The doctor took it out and wrote down some more things. The Rock stood behind him and read the chart.  
  
"Almost done." The doctor could feel the wrestlers piercing eyes on the back of his neck. He got out his light again and attempted to open Jericho's mouth with the stick. RVD tried not to laugh at the doctors complicated scene. After looking for a while he stepped back and wrote down a few last notes before turning to Rock and the others. "Well, any time now." Everyone turned back to Jericho who looked to be sleeping peacefully. Kane slowly went over to look.  
  
"Come on already!" Kane yelled and shocked everyone. He grew angry and slapped his hand around Jericho's neck due to force of habit. That shock snapped Jericho back into consciousness. He let out a scream and coughed and sputtered. "Yes! Oh, I mean sorry."  
  
"Where am I?" Jericho groaned and shook his head. After brushing his hair out of his face and his vision became less blurred, he looked around. "AH, hospital!" He screamed and jumped up, causing the heart monitor cord to tear and the machine let out a shrill long beep. "How long have I been here?" Jericho jumped off the bed and backed up in a corner in fear.  
  
"One night." Rock tried to say but was busting up laughing as well as the others.  
  
"It's not funny." Jericho cried nervously. "I could've been killed." He pointed to the md.  
  
"Uh, is he ok?" The doctor asked, wondering if this man was a psycho.  
  
"Yea, he just hates doctors and hospitals." RVD stopped laughing.  
  
"Well thank you doctor. Chris, we have to go now." Rock turned to his wide eyed friend. "So be a good boy and let the doctor take care of you." Rock said and they began to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Jericho cried angrily as they left and the doctor came over to him.  
  
"Are we really going to leave him?" RVD asked as Rock started the car.  
  
"Naw, we're just teasing him." Rock grinned and as they slowly began to drive out of the hospital parking lot. Rock looked in his side mirror and saw Jericho sprinting after them. Rock grinned to himself and stopped the car. Kurt opened the door and Jericho got in, giving everyone an evil look with an angry growl. Everyone began to laugh again as they got in and Rock drove off. "Ok, back on track." Rock said as he got on the freeway and drove out of Santa Barbra. Rikishi pulled his bag out from in front of Jericho and got out one of his big club sandwiches again. Rock looked back at Jericho in his review mirror, he was pouting like an angry little boy. Rock grinned to himself and said, "Hey Chris, unless you're married to that hospital gown I suggest you take it off." Jericho realized he was wearing a hospital gown, so he tore it off around his neck and threw it to the floor, going back into his angry pout. Everyone laughed and Rikishi began to eat again. The tour of California continues once more, but it sure as hell isn't over yet! 


	3. Gangster Politics

As the music played on the radio and the rhythmic drumming of the rain on the car rose and fell, the superstars began to feel sleepy yet restless. "Oh I'm so bored!" Jericho complained loudly.  
  
"Shut up, so am I." RVD sighed.  
  
"Hey, I know what we can do to pass the time!" Kurt Angle perked up.  
  
"If you say the licence plate game I swear I'll sock you." Jericho warned.  
  
"Ok." Kurt Angle looked around outside the windows. "I spy, with my eye..." POW. "Hey, who did that?" Kurt held his cheek and looked over to Jericho who was waving with a smile. "What was that for?"  
  
"I warned you." Jericho smirked arrogantly. Kurt raised a fist.  
  
"Hey, leave the kid alone, he's probably still sedated." Rikishi joked.  
  
"Don't you ever mention that to anyone, not me, not Rex Banner, nobody, again." Jericho warned angrily. He hated having to be reminded of things he hated, like hospital visits and such.  
  
"Who's Rex Banner?" Kane asked.  
  
"Hey, why's there a toilet on the side of the road?" Undertaker pointed as they crossed back into the Ventura County line.  
  
"Taker, have you ever lugged a toilet up a flight of stairs?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"No, why'd you ask?" Taker replied.  
  
"No reason, just asking." Rikishi shrugged and took another bite out of his sandwich. By now the rain had subsided for the moment but the clouds in the sky still looked to burst water.  
  
"Hey now I get to ask Jericho that question." Rock said as he saw the same sign they did when they realized Jericho was gone.  
  
"What?" Austin turned to him.  
  
"Jericho?" Rock called but the chattering in the back was too loud. "Hey, Chris?" Rock began to grow angry since nobody was paying attention to him. "Shut the kids up Austin."  
  
"What? What? What? What?" Austin repeated loudly and everyone became quiet.  
  
"Thanks." Rock smiled to Austin as he turned back around.  
  
"What?" Austin asked. "Never mind." Rock shook his head. "Hey Jericho?"  
  
"Hu?" Jericho heard this time.  
  
"Does the 101 run through all of California?" Rock asked and Jericho smirked angrily. "Oh, right I'm doing that again. Well, do you know by chance?"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jericho replied sarcastically. "Yes it does."  
  
"That's all I wanted to know." Rock smiled and went back to the road.  
  
"Rock, I'm hungry, I want lunch." Rikishi said as he put the half a sandwich in the bag.  
  
"But you..." Rock began but Rikishi gave him his puppy dog face. "Oh, alright." Rock sighed and Rikishi smiled. Everyone began to talk excitedly. Jericho smiled at the thought of food in his stomach, he was really hungry, his stomach was growling like a doberman fight. He looked outside the window at the traffic packed freeway as Rock made his way to the off ramp. But Jericho's smile faded when he saw one of the signs.  
  
"Oxnard?" He said to himself. The name sounded very familiar. "Where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself, then he gasped as it hit him. The other night on the news in the hospital, he had heard of gang violence running amok in the city, especially the parts towards Ventura. "Uh, hey Rocky?"  
  
"What, can't you see I'm fighting freeway traffic?" Rock groaned.  
  
"You'll be fighting more than that if you don't hear me out." Jericho said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Rock growled.  
  
"No!" Jericho cried. "Just listen..." He began but Rock cut him off again.  
  
"Just shut up kid before I stick my hand down your throat and pull your vocal chords out so you can look at them." Rock yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Jericho muttered quietly, he was just tying to help. Rock finally got off the road and made their way to a café in a town square.  
  
"Good, looks dead." Rock turned off the car and started to get out.  
  
"Don't say that word." Jericho sighed in disappointment. They all got out, but RVD couldn't help but notice how cautious Jericho was, almost as if his thoughts were elsewhere. As everyone went inside, Jericho stopped and turned around to look around. The place was deserted, maybe they were lucky and wouldn't get caught up in anything if they were quick and careful. Finally he went inside and sat down. RVD watched him carefully, he could tell something was wrong. As they ate, RVD noticed Jericho ordered light, the bottomless pit never does that. "Hey, you ok man?" RVD asked Jericho who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hm?" Jericho turned with a mouthful of potatoes. RVD looked at him and Jericho swallowed. "Yea, why?"  
  
"No reason." RVD shook his head and went back to finishing his side salad. Jericho ate quickly so he choked a lot, but luckily RVD was right there to slam on his back. Soon everyone was finished and Rock was picking up the bill.  
  
"Guys why don't you go to the van so incase the rain starts you'll be dry." Rock said. Everyone nodded and went outside. Jericho was the last one out and he waited for everyone to go in. He kept looking around and RVD watched him since Jericho went in before he did. Rock came out and got in the drivers seat right as Rikishi was getting in. It was Jericho's turn.  
  
"Hey, you coming?" RVD asked and Jericho turned around. Kane and Taker waited too. Jericho could hear something and he knew what it was.  
  
"Guys, don't argue with me, just do it. Pull the van around the other side of this joint and get in over there." Jericho said to RVD.  
  
"What? Why?" RVD laughed.  
  
"Just do it." Jericho growled in a tone RVD nor anyone had ever heard before. So they did. RVD, Kane and Taker went around the back so, like Jericho had asked, nobody was in sight.  
  
"Hey you!" A voice asked and Jericho turned to what he expected: a teen gang.  
  
"What up dog?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You don' know me foo." The gang leader walked foward in gang style, notably to make his claim incase any other gang was around they'd know who they were.  
  
"Sorry, should I call you lil' pup?" Jericho smirked the remark at his size. Another laughed, he was the rookie of the group, the newbie.  
  
"Shut up." The leader socked him.  
  
"Why, I like him." The little guy replied.  
  
"Man, you alright." Another walked up to Jericho.  
  
"Thanks G." Jericho nodded.  
  
"Ah, ah. G-money." The gangster held up a finger.  
  
"Right." Jericho nodded. "You think you so down wit it?" The leader sized up to Jericho. He looked Jericho up and down and noticed his size and muscle. "Hm, maybe there is a place for you."  
  
"Look, I..." Jericho began, realizing what a tight space he'd just got himself in.  
  
"Hey, nobody cuts off the boss." Another gangster warned quietly. Jericho shut up.  
  
"To prove your loyalty," The leader threw Jericho a spray can and pointed to the wall by the café. "Our rival gang claims that as boundary territory, and it's our claim to take it back."  
  
"Territize." The rookie said and Jericho looked at the can, it was no doubt for graffiti purposes only. Jericho sighed and walked over to the wall, trying to think of what to doo.  
  
"Get to it!" A gangster yelled.  
  
"Hey, he aint got his claim yet, chill out bro." The leader turned to Jericho. "What you gotta do is write WWE sucks."  
  
"Why?" Jericho was shocked and appalled.  
  
"Because their leader likes them so we don't." The leader replied and Jericho nodded with a sigh. He flipped off the cap of the spray can and looked up at the wall as he began to write WWE sucks. The leader nodded to himself as he watched with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"His can control is excellent." One gangster said to his leader.  
  
"Yea." The leader laughed. "What?" He gasped and everyone's jaw dropped as they turned to the wall where Jericho stood proudly. It read WWE rules suckers. "The hell?"  
  
"Ha, you have been fooled. It is I who stand before you, Chris Jericho!" He cried proudly and hurled the can to the floor and it rolled under a dumpster. Everyone looked confused. "The wrestler." Jericho added and nobody still understood. Jericho sighed. "From the WWE." They finally got it.  
  
"Get him!" The leader yelled and everyone gave their battle cry.  
  
"Uh oh." Jericho realized his mistake. As they began to run a sound cut them off.  
  
"Cops, scatter!" The leader cried as squad cars began to appear from all directions. The owner of the café had obviously called the police when she saw the gang outside. Jericho stopped running and watched as the cops began to tackle and cuff the gangsters. With a satisfied pout, Jericho turned around and began to walk towards the van, where nobody saw a thing.  
  
"Hey not so fast home boy!" A cop called and before Jericho could turn around, he was whirled around by an officer and faster than a lionsault was thrown to the floor with his hands behind his back. "But, I...." Jericho began.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent." The police man began to cuff Jericho as he attempted to struggle. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."  
  
"Hey, where's Jericho?" RVD finally asked, everyone getting impatient.  
  
"I dunno, let's go check." Rikishi said.  
  
"Guys look!" Kurt pointed as he got out of the van. Everyone got out and saw the cops leading the gangsters to the car.  
  
"Is that, Jericho?" Kane gasped.  
  
"He's being arrested!" Taker was in shock. Jericho hadn't seen them, he sighed as the cop set him down in the backseat of the police car and soon all of the gang members had been arrested. The superstars watched from beside the minivan as the sirens started up again and the cars drove off out of sight and to the police station. Austin finally got out of the car.  
  
"What?" He asked, seeing everyone standing still and quiet. Is Jericho doomed to the torment of prison, surrounded by gangsters and convicts? Or will he be able to get out of jail on the bail of what little money they all have left? 


	4. LA Law

"Guys, what do we do?" Kurt Angle gulped.  
  
"Wait, maybe that was just a look alike!" RVD stammered.  
  
"No, who'd wanna look like Y2J?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"What?" Austin asked.  
  
"Never mind." Rikishi shook his head.  
  
"This is serious fellas!" Kurt cried and everyone jolted.  
  
"Yea, he's right." Rock agreed. "Jericho is in real danger."  
  
"And we're in trouble too." Undertaker nodded.  
  
"How's that?" Kane asked.  
  
"Jericho is the map!" Taker cried and everyone groaned.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure if we go down to the police station we can talk to them." Kurt said.  
  
"Right, let's go." Rock nodded and they ran into the minivan and drove off.  
  
"Where's the police station?" RVD asked. Rikishi wasn't even eating he was so worried.  
  
"Why don't we ask somebody?" Kane suggested so they pulled up to a gas station.  
  
"I'll go." RVD said and got out and went into the mini mart. "Hey, do you know where the police station is?" He asked the odd looking man inside.  
  
"You implying that I would know just cause I look like a gangster?" He growled.  
  
"No, I just wanna go." RVD cried then remembered the way Jericho talked punk like. "Nah yo, we just gotta bust a brother out."  
  
"Oh, no sweat dog." The man replied cooly. "Go down the street, take a left at the Kmart shopping center. Go until you hit Main Street and turn right. You can't miss it."  
  
"Gratzi." RVD grinned and saluted the man as he left. He laughed at himself as he went back to the minivan. "Ok, I got directions." He said as he got in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, noticing that he was still laughing slightly.  
  
"Oh nothing." RVD wiped away an invisible tear. Rock shrugged and used RVD's directions to find the Oxnard Police Headquarters. "Kurt, you go in." RVD suggested. "Ok." Kurt nodded and went inside and up to the desk. The place was empty. "Hello, anybody here?" He called and looked around to wait for somebody. "Maybe they're all dealing with the gang they just brought in." He shrugged. He turned to go but then heard footsteps.  
  
"Can I help you?" An officer came over to Kurt.  
  
"Yea, uh, this is kinda weird, but..." Kurt was unsure of what really to say.  
  
"Come on, anything you say here is confidential." The cop assured.  
  
"Alright." Kurt rubbed his neck. "Well you see, we saw you arrest this gang earlier today." Kurt began and the officer nodded. "But you arrested an innocent man as well."  
  
"What?" The official was confused.  
  
"The guy with the blond hair in a red ponytail, wearing a Y2J shirt." Kurt replied.  
  
"Oh him." The police man nodded. "Are you sure he's innocent?"  
  
"What?" Kurt gasped. "What do you mean by that? We saw him do nothing!"  
  
"Look, I can understand that as a good citizen you want to report something you saw, but in this case we don't need your advice." The man smiled and Kurt was confused. "You see, he's been in custody for a few hours already and he knows his way around here."  
  
"But I don't understand!" Kurt cried.  
  
"Here, why don't I let you talk to him." The officer smiled. "Perhaps that will put your concern at ease." He led Kurt to the back where there was big room that was split by a glass wall with a set of chairs on each side. Kurt understood where he was now. "Wait here please." The cop left Kurt, so he sat down in a chair to wait. He sighed but soon the police man returned.  
  
"Thanks." Kurt gave a forced grin as the man left. Kurt turned to see Jericho wearing a standard orange jumpsuit that are usually worn in prisons. "Chris, is that you?"  
  
"Yea." He nodded. His hair was down and bushier, he looked a little different.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Kurt gasped. "It's been only an hour!"  
  
"What happened to me? What, prison that's what." Jericho growled. "Look, I figured that I had no hope so I'd just make myself comfortable. I guess I learned to fit in too well."  
  
"I'll say." Kurt shook his head saddly. "Look, we'll get you out of here." He assured. "Time's up." The officer came back and pulled Chris up by the handcuffs.  
  
"By." Kurt and Jericho nodded. "On the double!" The cop yanked Jericho by the arm, he growled as he forced him away.  
  
"Poor Chris." Kurt sighed saddly and went back out to the minivan.  
  
"Well?" Rock asked.  
  
"We might as well find a motel, we all need to talk." He muttered. Rock understood, he drove off to find a motel where they could discuss the situation and find a solution.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the prison....  
  
"I bet I can beat you?" A big black man boasted as he grabbed a basketball.  
  
"Oh you goin' down!" Jericho growled as the two went on the court. Others began to cheer and watch. The big man began to dribble down the court and went for a lay up and made it. The crowd cheered and Jericho got the rebound.  
  
"How's that chico?" The man laughed.  
  
"You aint seen nothin' yet!" Jericho smirked and did some fancy hand tricks with the ball. The crowd watched attentively, as did the man. Jericho spun the ball on his finger so the big man went to grab it. "Psyche!" He threw the ball up and jumped to grab it, then did some fancy dribbling down the court and spun for a slam dunk. The crowd cheered harder. Jericho caught the ball and checked it to the astonished big man. "You were saying?"  
  
"That's it, time to go to school." The man clenched the ball. He ran down the court and Jericho went to block him but fumbled. The move wasn't called as a foul so the big man was able to make a jump shot from the free throw line. The man stood proud. "Class over."  
  
"Old school." Jericho got the basketball back and ran down the court before the big man could do anything. The big man was winning so far 2-4. Jericho got to the three point line, and right as the buzzer sounded for everyone to go inside, Jericho jumped up and swosh, the ball made it in. "Game, set, light a match." Jericho smirked as the crowd cheered wildly. He won 5-4.  
  
"Come on, get inside." An officer yelled and everyone filled in single file. Jericho sat down with some others at a metal table where weird food was fed to them.  
  
"Hey, you." The big black man turned to Jericho.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Gonna eat your cornbread?" The man asked.  
  
"Why?" Jericho cocked his head.  
  
"Can I have your cornbread?" The big man asked. "No you can't have my cornbread!" Jericho yelled.  
  
"What you talking about?" The man got up. "I want your cornbread." Everyone turned around, would there be a fight? Jericho hesitated, he'd seen the movie Life.  
  
"Here." Jericho slid his food tray down the table in front of the man.  
  
"Thanks." The man grinned and ate Jericho's lunch.  
  
"Oh well." Jericho sighed but shrugged. "I'm on a diet anyway."  
  
"Breaks over." A cop yelled and everyone sat up and threw their dishes into a bin. Jericho began to head to his cell but was grabbed. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Uh, to bed?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Wrong." The cop pushed him. Jericho whirled around and found himself in front of the dirty dish bin. "As the new comer, you have kitchen duty."  
  
"Am man, this is jacked!" Jericho growled.  
  
"Got you too hu?" The big man said.  
  
"Yea." Jericho sighed and turned to him.  
  
"Not too bad, you get to stay out a while longer." The man shrugged.  
  
"I guess." Jericho agreed and grabbed some gloves. As they did their work they were quiet for a while, until Jericho spoke up. "So, how long you been in for?"  
  
"Five weeks." The man replied.  
  
"Wow, why?" Jericho almost hesitated to ask.  
  
"Shoplifting." The man said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jericho said quietly.  
  
"I'm innocent though." The man said, causing Jericho to turn. "Me and my friend went to an AM PM and my friend didn't have enough money to buy two things and I had no money on me. I was wearing a big coat so I guess he chose to use me as a carrier. I got busted, he didn't."  
  
"Really?" Jericho could tell he was telling the truth. "Wow, I'm innocent too." Jericho grinned and the man looked at him. "I was trying to get away from a gang when the cops came. They thought I was a part of it so they arrested me too. Guess that's what I get for hanging around in the same area as some gang." "I could tell you weren't the bad type." The big man smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Jericho laughed.  
  
"Enough chit chat!" An officer on guard duty yelled and the two worked again. After they finished they began to head back to their cell. They bumped into each other in the hall.  
  
"Oh you again." Jericho smirked.  
  
"You in block 7a too?" The big man asked.  
  
"Yea." Jericho laughed and they went inside. The big man got on the top bunk, but that didn't bother Jericho. He liked being on the bottom and knew he'd not be here too long. "By the way, what's your name, I never did ask."  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Keith, but my friends call me Kenny." The big man replied.  
  
"I'm Chris. Uh, so, can I all you Kenny?" Jericho asked.  
  
"We're friends aren't we?" The man pointed out.  
  
"Yea, yea we are." Jericho grinned. They were quiet for a while. "Night Kenny."  
  
"Good night Chris." Kenny replied and they went to sleep. That night, Jericho had a strange dream. He'd won his trust of the inmates by doing a singing performance and that got him free due to good behavior. When he woke up, he decided to tell it to Kenny. "That's a good idea."  
  
"It is, but would it work?" Jericho asked after he'd finished his story.  
  
"Never hurts to try, but can you sing?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I'm in a band, we have two CD's." Jericho boasted.  
  
"No kidding?" Kenny grinned. "Well let's see." He began to think. "After weight lifting, we have about an hour of recreation time before lunch. You could do it then."  
  
"Great!" Jericho grinned. "I love weight lifting." After breakfast, which Jericho didn't eat again, they went into the yard to work out.  
  
"You know, you're pretty good. Do you do this often?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Jericho smiled to himself. As he worked out, he tried to figure out what song to sing. It would have to be something that the people would like. Finally he had an idea. "Hey Kenny, I've been thinking." He said as they began to rack their weights back. "What if I sang Always by Saliva?" "You know that's a great choice, everyone here loves that group." Kenny laughed. "Everyone loved the movie, so the song from it would be a great idea."  
  
"Thanks." Jericho pouted with a satisfied grin.  
  
"That was the easy part, now you have to go ask." Kenny pointed to a lead officer.  
  
"Ok." Jericho gulped and walked over.  
  
"What?" The officer yelled as he turned to him.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if I could sing today during rec time?" Jericho suggested.  
  
"What song?" The officer took off his glasses.  
  
"Always, a song by a band called Saliva." Jericho replied.  
  
"Ha, can you even sing?" The officer smiled, amused with himself.  
  
"I think two CD's is enough practice." Jericho folded his arms proudly.  
  
"Partner, you got yourself a gig." The cop shook his hand. Jericho walked back to tell Kenny when the officer blew his whistle sharply. "Alright, let's go inside." Everyone went in.  
  
"Kenny!" Jericho called from the other room leading to where all the convicts were. He came over. "Why don't you play too. Maybe it'll help you get out." Jericho suggested.  
  
"You really want me?" Kenny asked. "I have no voice."  
  
"You can pretend to play an instrument." Jericho shrugged and looked at a box in the corner. "Hey, what's in here?" He looked in. "Oh jackpot!" He pulled out an electric guitar. Of course the cord to the amplifier was torn off but it still worked. Jericho played a chord.  
  
"That was cool, you play?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yea." Jericho nodded and gave it to him. "You don't have to play it, just pretend."  
  
"Got it." Kenny smiled and Jericho smiled back. The officer put in the CD into the radio and nodded at Jericho to get ready. The music began and Jericho walked out, everyone turned to him attentively as he began to sang the song. Kenny pretended to play the guitar, which made everyone laugh. Kenny was probably the biggest guy in the whole prison.  
  
"I love you, I hate you. I can't live without you." Jericho sang, everyone was starting to get into it, even the cops. "Always, always, always. Always!" He ended the song and the music finished. The crowd clapped, they'd liked it after all. Jericho and Kenny smiled at each other. The cop nodded to himself. "Lunch." The cop yelled and blew his whistle, everyone filed into the cafeteria. Jericho and Kenny were one of the last ones to leave, but the cop stopped them. "We all need to talk." He took them to an empty room. "You know, I've been studying your two records and from witness accounts and surveillance camera proof, we declare that you're both innocent after all."  
  
"And you just noticed now?" Kenny was shocked. "I've been in here five months!"  
  
"Well, the performance today kinda was a motivation." The cop explained.  
  
"So we're free to go?" Jericho asked and looked at Kenny who smiled back.  
  
"Correct, and I apologize upon the behalf of the whole unit." The officer replied.  
  
"No hard feelings." Kenny shrugged as Jericho tore off the jail suit.  
  
"This feels familiar." Jericho said to himself, remembering tearing off the hospital gown.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Chris, I owe ya." Kenny shook his hand as they got outside.  
  
"Nah, no sweat." Jericho replied cooly. A car pulled up and honked.  
  
"That's my ride." Kenny turned back to Chris. "So, see ya around?"  
  
"I guess so." Jericho said as they walked to the car.  
  
"I wonder why it is that I never was given a chance to be proven innocent until you came along." Kenny pondered. "I do know that I'll never forget you." Kenny opened his car door.  
  
"Well, maybe that's just LA law." Jericho smirked.  
  
"Maybe." Kenny smiled. "By." The car drove off.  
  
"By." Jericho grinned and watched them leave. The cop had already informed The Rock of the situation so Jericho watched and waited for the minivan to drive into the police station.  
  
"So, how was the slammer?" RVD asked when they soon drove up.  
  
"Shut up." Jericho smirked and sat down next to Rikishi, who was eating once again.  
  
"Uh, hey Chris, is this one of those things you don't want us to mention to you, Rex Banner or anyone again?" Kurt asked.  
  
"That's right." Jericho nodded and Rock drove off after he got in.  
  
"By the way, one question Chris." Rock replied. "Who's Rex Banner?" Everyone laughed as the minivan drove onto the freeway and left Oxnard and all it's adventures behind. 


	5. Make Me Famous

And so during all of these fun and games, we head back to LA to see what the gang was doing while Jericho was causing trouble. Ha, thought I forgot about the antagonists now didn't I?  
  
"So then, we are all ready with our plan?" The small old man reviewed.  
  
"Oh, sure thing boss." One of the two big fat men nodded, smoking a big Cuban cigar.  
  
"I gotta question though." One of the two skinny men stood up.  
  
"What is it?" The old man turned slowly to him as he tied on his black cape.  
  
"Why do we need the bombs again?" The skinny man opened his jacked to reveal two rows of plastic explosives hidden under his coat.  
  
"Because we are a gang, the mafia, terrorists. We're supposed to be bad and destroy people and things." The boss replied. "Now, any other questions?"  
  
"I have one." The second big fat man stood up. "When do we get to eat the pasta?"  
  
"Right after our mission is over." The boss reassured.  
  
"And what kind is it?" The other skinny man asked slyly.  
  
"Oh, I assure you that we have plenty of Ragu pasta sauce." The boss grinned and his four henchmen began to talk eagerly amongst themselves. "Tonight we make our big strike." Now, LA has felt the wrath of the Mafia Gang before, but all that these Italian terrorists have done was kid stuff compared to what they had in mind now: car jacking, an anonymous person shot at, stealing from a fancy store, shoplifting from a 7-11 (like that's a crime anymore) and lately blowing up an old deserted factory on the abandoned edge of town. But now they were going to put all of their past experiences together in order to make the headlines of the papers and make their name known.  
  
"There it is boss." One skinny man pointed to their destination as he pulled the car over.  
  
"City Hall." The second big fat man grinned.  
  
"Now we will finally get back at these Wall Street fat cats and start our reign as kings of the road." The boss grinned to himself as he took in a puff of his small cigar. The four laughed.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey, we're finally someplace!" The Rock smiled as he noticed where they were.  
  
"Hollywood." Jericho began to sing.  
  
"That's why I'm the star and you're not." Rocky smirked at him. "What?" Austin asked.  
  
"No not you." Rock shook his head, then muttered to himself. "Like you stand a better chance anyway."  
  
"What?" Austin yelled loud and angrily.  
  
"Nothing." Rock grinned and went back to driving.  
  
"Can we go see the freaks off Hollywood Blvd.?" RVD asked. Jericho leered at him.  
  
"No, I want to go to China Town." Rikishi licked his lips. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Again?" Kurt Angle groaned and flopped back against the seat.  
  
"Well let's do some kind of fun." Kane agreed.  
  
"Yea, let's have some fun around here." Undertaker nodded.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. First we'll grab a bite to eat at China Town, then we'll go sight seeing and have a lot of fun." Rock compromised.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"What?" Austin asked.  
  
"Just say ok." Rock whispered.  
  
"Oh, ok. What? I said ok!" Austin replied.  
  
"Peachy." Rock laughed to himself.  
  
"Excellent." Jericho did his Mr. Burns impression. He said to himself, "Finally I will get MY movie deal, now I'LL be the big superstar, now I'LL be everything Rocky is and more!"  
  
"We're here." Rock pulled up and Rikishi burst out of the van like a happy little boy.  
  
"Hey Chris, get me a paper would ya?" Taker asked and handed him a dollar.  
  
"Sure." Jericho went over to a stand and put in the money to get the LA Times. "Well what-a-ya know, looks like that frog channel in Burbank finally ran out of money." Jericho read the headlines to himself. Then he looked at the bottom of the page. "Italian Mafia Gang Attacks LA City Hall, 50 Government Officials Killed. Wow, not even politics are safe in LA. It's sad really." He shook his head, remarking the big story. He gave the newspaper to The Undertaker.  
  
"Dam, these sick freaks." Rock read over Taker's shoulder. "Makes me sick." "Tell me about it, is nothing sacred?" RVD sighed saddly in agreement.  
  
"Guys, are we really safe here?" Kurt Angle began to shiver at the thought.  
  
"Relax, you got me here." Jericho boasted and straitened his sparkle vest.  
  
"We're doomed." Everyone said in unison as they stared at him.  
  
"What?" Jericho growled with an angry pout.  
  
"We said we're doomed. What? Doooooomed!" Austin yelled loudly at Jericho.  
  
"Well, I can voucher that I don't need a hearing aid." Jericho rubbed his ear.  
  
"Guys, we're pro-wrestlers, famous TV stars. We'll be fine." Rikishi said as he found a Chinese restaurant. He began to jump up and down by the door like a giddy little school girl.  
  
"You know Rikishi, sometimes when your head's not in your stomach, you're pretty smart." Kane smiled and went over to pat him on the shoulder. Rikishi smiled at the compliment.  
  
"Touching." Rikishi said as he ran inside. "Ohhhh, noodles!"  
  
"Let's get this over with." Jericho sighed with a gulp as they began to walk over.  
  
"What?" Austin asked. Jericho pointed up to the restaurant name sign (scary violin music) Chinese Buffet, all you can eat! "Oh no! What, I said on no!" Everyone gulped and went inside.  
  
Hours later....  
  
"Oh man!" Rikishi walked out proudly.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jericho groaned, holding his stomach.  
  
"I ate more than you, bottomless pit. I'm not complaining." RVD folded his arms.  
  
"No, I sat next to Rikishi. The smell of some of the things he eats. And everyone says I have a big mouth!" Jericho groaned and put his hand over his mouth and ran off.  
  
"Nice kid." Kurt watched him run off to throw up.  
  
"What?" Austin asked and Jericho staggered back over.  
  
"Well let's go touring." Rock smiled. Everyone cheered and ran off, all but sick Jericho.  
  
"Guys, wait up." He groaned, holding his stomach. "I'm hungry again." "Oh, me too! My apatite just came back." Rikishi smiled.  
  
"Never mind." Jericho walked off. Rikishi shrugged and followed The Rock and the others. Jericho began to walk and look around. "This is really a nice place, I wonder why it's so under rated?" He finally looked down and saw where he was. "Alright, the walk of fame! Now's my big chance." He grinned to himself and began to look around for a movie producer.  
  
"And here you are." He heard a voice and turned to see a man giving a person an autograph. Jericho looked closely at him up and down, but couldn't remember seeing him in any movie. Stumped, Jericho decided to ask the person who got the autograph.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Jericho asked the lady.  
  
"He's just about the biggest name in movie producing!" She replied. "Steven Spielberg!"  
  
"Aha thanks!" Jericho grinned and she trotted off. Jericho smirked at himself and began to slyly walk over.  
  
"Here you go." He handed an autograph to a young boy right as Jericho stood behind him. Steve turned around. "Oh hello, who are you?"  
  
"Ha, who am I?" Jericho's laugh sputtered, he almost choked on my gum. "I am Chris Jericho!" He posed but got no reply. He stopped and looked over at Spielberg, who did nothing.  
  
"Who?" He asked and Jericho growled. "Oh wait, don't you work with The Rock?"  
  
"Yes." Jericho sighed, annoyed. "Saddly."  
  
"Well what's on your mind Chris?" Steven asked.  
  
"I want to be in a movie." Jericho grinned. "I am a huge rock star, I have a great TV rep with the WWE and anyone can tell you what a great performer I am, even better than Rocky."  
  
"Rocky Balboa?" Steven asked.  
  
"No The Rock!" Jericho growled. "Rocky was a great movie though." He smiled.  
  
"That it was." Steven sighed with a grin. "Anyway, I can't help you."  
  
"Why not?" Jericho's jaw dropped.  
  
"Because I'm not making anything at the time, and you don't become a famous actor just by walking up to a producer on the walk of fame. It takes time and practice, effort and heart. Besides, if you work on the WWE you have all that you need and more." Steven replied wisely.  
  
"But I want to be in a movie." Jericho muttered like a disappointed little boy. "I'm sorry, maybe one day kid." Steven shrugged and walked out of sight.  
  
"Aw, nothing ever happens to me." Jericho sighed and walked off, not realizing for one moment that he had gotten lost from the group.  
  
"Hey guys, is everything right here?" RVD turned around as they all walked.  
  
"I dunno." Kurt replied.  
  
"Hu, maybe it's just me then." RVD looked behind him as they continued on.  
  
"Man, Hollywood sucks." Jericho said to himself and turned a corner, not realizing he had just entered the bad part of town. Well, the worst part of the bad part of town that is.  
  
"And you sure it's full proof?" A raspy voice whispered, and Jericho's cat like hearing picked it up. "Good, then let's move out."  
  
"But what about the records?" A second voice asked, this one seemed smaller.  
  
"We're in the southland now, forget the entire past in San Fran." The first one replied.  
  
"So then it's set?" A third asked, he sounded macho.  
  
"Yes, I wish we had Jimmy back, but we'll have to be a trio now." The first one said. Jericho forgot to hide while he was listening. "Hey, who are you?" They all walked over.  
  
"Uh oh." Jericho turned.  
  
"You spying on us?" The macho one growled.  
  
"Yea, spying, spying?" The small one perked in.  
  
"No." Jericho recalled the incident with the earlier gang. "Uh, I mean nah dog."  
  
"Good, it'd better been dat way." The leader nodded and began to leave.  
  
"Wait a sec, you sound like the gang type." The macho one turned Jericho around.  
  
"Uh oh." Jericho gulped, not again. Why was this happening to him a second time?  
  
"Look we got something goin down right now, we need help." He replied.  
  
"Yea, you look to be the type, you in?" The leader asked.  
  
"If not, we gotta kill ya right now!" The small one laughed insanely.  
  
"I'm in." Jericho gulped.  
  
"Good, let's go." The leader started off and Jericho followed.  
  
"Uh, what exactly are we doing, G?" Jericho asked.  
  
"This part of town is off limits, it's deserted, abandoned, and you can see why. But we don't care, this was our home long ago and will be again. But another gang runs this town and we want our part of the share back in part of our old deal." The leader replied.  
  
"Seems fair and understandable." Jericho agreed. They got into the road and looked around, not a cop or person in sight.  
  
"This is perfect." The leader grinned. "Hey let's do this thing!" He yelled. Jericho tensed and looked around as other people began to emerge from the buildings and alleys. "Great."  
  
"You ready man?" The other leader came over to Jericho's leader.  
  
"Yea, so let's negotiate." The leader said. Jericho sighed with relief, they were just going to talk. But Jericho smiled too soon, for in a flash, everyone was fighting. "Come on!" The leader pulled Jericho into a fight and soon Jericho was not only fighting for the honor of a gang stranger, but also now for his life. For the first time ever, Jericho was actually scared!  
  
"That's it, break it up!" Soon people were jumping into all of the fights, jumping onto people. Some of the gangsters were able to get away. Jericho groaned and looked up, only the four of them were left, and each had an LAPD officer sitting on them, cuffing them.  
  
"We've been after you three for a while now." The chief came up to the leader. "We got a wire from San Francisco to be on the lookout for you guys. Now we got you, and you're going back." He smiled and then looked down at Jericho, who was struggling to get up.  
  
"Hey, I'm not with them!" Jericho choked.  
  
"Hmm, looks like you are." The cop who sat on him said. "Just because you weren't with them before doesn't mean that you aren't as guilty as they are now."  
  
"But..." Jericho began, but realized it was hopeless and the cop was right.  
  
"You'll be glad where you boys are going." The chief laughed as they put the gang in the squad car. "You guys will be going home." He grinned to Jericho. "Alcatrass!" Jericho gasped at what he just heard. The car siren blared as it drove off, off to take them to the most impenetrable, infamous prison of them all, and it was back up north, in San Francisco!  
  
"Hey guys, where's Jericho?" Rock asked, finally realizing that he was gone, again....  
  
"What?" Austin asked. (I said that he was gone again.) "Thanks. What, I said thanks!" 


	6. Alcatrass

Alcatrass is one of the most infamous prisons in the world, know mostly for its impenetrability. A concept that would appear to be very disadvantaging for Chris Jericho. But, you ask, isn't Alcatrass shut down, wasn't it put out of business over 60 years ago? Yes, that's true. But the government has been undergoing with a secret project in order to make an opportunity to be able to minimize the crime in California, mostly the south, by using this prison as persuasion....  
  
"Isn't it great to be back home in San Fran?" The gang leader looked around as the car drove them to the pier. They'd just gotten off the plane that took about an hour to get them there.  
  
"Well, now that I'm back here, I don't get to finish my sight seeing." Jericho sighed.  
  
"Oh don't take it so hard." The muscular gangster said to Jericho.  
  
"Yea, what you did back there was good." The little guy agreed.  
  
"Thanks." Jericho shrugged. It might have been good for them, but it was bad for him.  
  
Meanwhile, in Hollywood.....  
  
"Don't tell me the kid's run off again." Kane groaned.  
  
"Do you think he'd be in a hospital again?" RVD asked.  
  
"I hope not." Rikishi sighed and snuck a bite of his sandwich in the sorrow.  
  
"I hope he's no in trouble or hurt." The Rock said, he was really worried.  
  
"Hey I have an idea." Kurt Angle pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Do you know how many police stations there are here?" Rocky pointed out.  
  
"No, I'll call Chris, he has a cell phone, I know his number." Kurt grinned.  
  
"Great idea." Austin patted his back. "What, I said great idea!"  
  
"Thanks for the kind words." The Undertaker laughed.  
  
"Well, now that my ears are cleaned out." Kurt dialed his cell phone number.  
  
Back in San Francisco...  
  
"What's that?" The cop turned around at the sound of a cell phone ringing.  
  
"It's mine." Jericho dug in his pocket. The cop leered at him. "Hey, I get one phone call don't I?" Jericho pointed out snootily. The cop rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Hello? Kurt, is that you? Yes, I did think it was the boogie man, who else would have my number who's not family, friend or co-worker? Gees Angle! What? Where am I? Ohhh, rough question, prepared for a rough answer? Ok then, just don't get too crazy. I got mixed up with a gang, yea again. No, how could it be the same one? Look shut up and listen. Well I'm back in San Francisco. Hey, I said don't get crazy! Alright, hear me out. I'm being taken to Alcatrass and it's all a mistake. I don't know if you should come get me, how should I? How about I call you when I get there ok? Yea. It's a mistake how could I be in trouble ok? Just chill man. Alright. Yes, by." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that, one of your dogs?" The whimpy guy asked.  
  
"Just a friend, he and my other friends were just wondering where I was." Chris said.  
  
"You mean your gang? You have a gang too home boy?" The macho guy laughed.  
  
"No, we're just friends traveling through the state on a business tour!" Chris yelled.  
  
"You be dam skippy, hippie." The leader replied.  
  
"You listening to them?" The cop whispered to the one who was driving.  
  
"Every word." He nodded. "So, what do you think?" As they talked quietly among themselves, Jericho couldn't help wanting to beat up the gang he was sitting next too.  
  
"There it is." The cop's voice made everyone turn to the window. In the waters of the Pacific Ocean, there it lay. "Alcatrass." The cop grinned and Jericho gulped.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Jericho whimpered as the cops led them out of the car.  
  
"You'll see, believe me, you guys deserve it." One cop wore a secret smile.  
  
"Don't worry mac, you're tough, you'll survive it." The gang leader whispered to Chris. They were led inside but were surprisingly not told to get into uniform, probably because this wasn't an actual prison, it didn't have any suit so that's how the trio had escaped successfully.  
  
"Where are the tourists?" Jericho wondered aloud.  
  
"The 'museum' is already closed." The other cop said as he shoved them up some stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jericho asked the gang leader quietly.  
  
"To the interrogation room." He replied.  
  
"The what?" Jericho gasped.  
  
"No, it's not what you think." The leader assured. Jericho sighed with relief, but then the leader spoke back up. "It's much, much worse." Finally they were up the flight of stairs. "Alright, up you go!" The cop shoved them into a room where four men in all white stood. Jericho shivered in fear and gulped, but his throat was too dry in fear for him to be able to. "You two over there!" The cop pointed to Jericho and the gang leader. They went over to the men. "You two, come with me." The cop took them to another room and the second cop staid in the room with Jericho, the gang leader and the men in white.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Jericho looked at them. "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Oh nothing too bad." Two of the men took out needles. Jericho screamed in fear. "Hold him down." One of the men called to another and he held Jericho down as the first man with the shot gave it to him in his left arm. Jericho watched as the gang leader took it without a hassle. As he did, Chris could feel his body grow weak and limp.  
  
"What's happening?" Jericho asked and noticed how tired his voice sounded.  
  
"We just have to preform the examination." The cop came over.  
  
"Examination? But I hate doctors..." Jericho began to say but passed out. The gang leader groaned as he too fell to the floor, both knocked out from the drugs.  
  
"Alright, the chairman paid us in advance to do the four new ones. I want your most risky tried on the three returns, but as for the new one, lets see what he can handle." The cop told orders. Two of the men in white dragged Jericho and the gang leader into the exam room.  
  
Elsewhere in Hollywood...  
  
"What do you think?" Kurt Angle asked The Rock after telling him Jericho's story.  
  
"Should we go back up there to help him?" RVD asked.  
  
"But the trip is like 600 miles, it'd take a forever!" Rikishi complained.  
  
"Not if we drive fast and drive now we can get there by tomorrow." Rock said.  
  
"Are you sure we have enough money?" Kane asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, this is Chris we're talking about. He's been in trouble before but this time it's serious. We can't bail out on a friend." Rocky replied.  
  
"He's right." Austin stepped up. "What? I said he's right!"  
  
"As scary as Austin is and sounds, I agree." The Undertaker stepped next to him.  
  
"Yea, Chris would do the same for us." Kurt nodded.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Taker called. Everyone ran into the minivan and drove off onto the freeway quickly, determined to get to San Francisco to save Chris in time.  
  
Back in San Francisco....  
  
"This one is in the same condition as he was the week before escaped." One man in white said as he walked over from the gang leader.  
  
"Good, then we can try the more risky, higher priced ones, if you catch my drift." The cop said and the man in white nodded. The cop went over to the second man in white. "Well?"  
  
"I'm not sure about this one, he doesn't test the same as the trio, almost as if he doesn't even belong with them. As a matter of fact he looks to have taken in some kinds of bacteria." The man in white said as he conducted a few experimental tests.  
  
"Dam, who knows what the chemicals will do to him now, too risky." The cop thought.  
  
"We could try that batch of new weaker ones we just got in." A third man came over.  
  
"Good idea, let's do that then." The cop smiled and went to go check up on everyone else. The four men in white went out of the room to go get their things. The gang leader awoke.  
  
"Hey, wake up." He whispered and got off the table and went over to Chris. "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Jericho groaned, still in pain from the injection.  
  
"Are you ok?" The gang leader helped him sit up.  
  
"I have no idea." Jericho felt funny but got off the table.  
  
"We have to bust out." The gang leader whispered.  
  
"What, why?" Jericho gasped.  
  
"Here's what goes down here." The gang leader explained. "Alcatrass was re-opened by the government to take care of some of the more dangerous, notorious criminals in the state because of its highest crime rate. But lately northern California has passed a new proposition banning the use of animal testing. So what will work for the government? Testing on convicts."  
  
"So you mean we were shot up with drugs?" Jericho cried.  
  
"No, that was just a regular anesthetic." The gang leader replied. "Me and my friends have been here before and have suffered these effects. Now that we're back and they know we can survive the weaker stuff, we'll be moved onto the pricey, or deadly, products."  
  
"What about me?" Jericho gulped. "You'll be started on the weaker ones, if we don't bust free." The gang leader said.  
  
"Wait, where's the other two?" Jericho asked. At first he would originally wouldn't care, but he didn't care that he was working with a gang anymore, he was fearing for his life now and these gangsters seemed to know how to get free and save his life, he had to go along with them.  
  
"Let's go find them, hurry up." The gang leader looked around, nobody was around. He and Jericho began to sneak around and cautiously hide from any sound they heard down the long halls. Finally they came up to another cell in that block, nobody was there either, but the two were. "Hey come on guys." He called quietly and the duo heard and came out of the room.  
  
"Be quiet." The macho guy whispered to the small one. They began to sneak around in order to find the exit safely.  
  
"Look there!" Jericho pointed. The exit was unarmed, the guards and all the other officials had gone because there had been an emergency meeting called by the head chairman. "Go on, hurry up." Jericho played lookout as the trio made their way out safely.  
  
"All clear, come on!" The gang leader called. "We'll be hiding over here!"  
  
"Ok!" Jericho yelled, not thinking of how his voice would echo down the empty, hollow halls of the museum prison. He got up from his hiding post and made his way to the exit.  
  
"Not so fast!" A voice caught Jericho off guard and a hand on his shoulder whirled him around. "Got ya!" It was one of the two cops. "I got him, he's over here." The second one came.  
  
"Good work." Another man in white followed him and gave Jericho another shot.  
  
"Ow!" Jericho cried. "Oh no, not again...." He fell unconscious.  
  
"Perhaps this one is more dangerous than we thought." The cop pondered.  
  
"What about the other three?" The man in white asked as he picked up Jericho's body.  
  
"I have a feeling that they learned a valuable lesson, now they might know not to commit anymore crimes because they know how serious we are." The cop replied.  
  
"And if they do act again, it's the third strike." The second cop crossed his neck with his finger. The two cops closed the doors and helped the man in white take Jericho back inside.  
  
"Did he make it out?" The muscular guy asked.  
  
"No, should we go back?" The little guy suggested.  
  
"We have to bail, he'll forgive us." The leader said and they ran off.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Look boss, we did it!" One of the two big henchmen laughed and held up a newspaper.  
  
"Ah, at last it all begins." The boss grinned as he watched the news.  
  
"Yea, our plan is all coming together." The second fat henchmen laughed.  
  
"What is next?" The two skinny henchmen came over.  
  
"First we need to plan out our next move, then we will strike." The boss smiled. The four laughed. "Hey be quiet, I'm watching my show." The boss said and they all quieted down.  
  
A few hours later, on the road....  
  
"Are we there yet?" RVD asked.  
  
"No." Rock said.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No." Rikishi replied.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kane and Taker asked together.  
  
"No. What? I said no!" Austin yelled. Everyone was quiet now.  
  
"Where are we?" Rock asked.  
  
"Hey, we're in San Jose!" RVD cheered.  
  
"Great, we're nearly there." Rocky yawned. "Good."  
  
"Hey, don't fall asleep, we're so close!" Kane gasped.  
  
"Keep him awake Austin!" Undertaker yelled.  
  
"Ok. What, I said ok." Austin turned to The Rock and began to yell in his ear. "What? What? What? What? What?"  
  
"Ok, I'm up. Thanks Austin." Rocky grinned.  
  
"You're welcome. What, I said you're welcome!" Austin replied.  
  
"Nice guy, really, he really is." Kurt shook his head. No more than an hour later, they had arrived in San Francisco. "Ok, where's Alcatrass?" Rock asked.  
  
"I dunno." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"What? I said I dunno!" Austin concluded his statement.  
  
"That helps." Rock looked around. "Let's get directions."  
  
"And then let's eat, I'm staaaarved!" Rikishi complained.  
  
"Deal." Rock nodded and began to look for guidance help.  
  
At Alcatrass....  
  
"Wake up bright morning sunshine." A cop began to slap Jericho's face.  
  
"Ow, stop, I'm up!" Jericho shook his head. His blurred vision cleared after a few seconds. "Oh I hurt, what happened?"  
  
"We've begun." The cop walked aside and the man in white came into view.  
  
"Wait, I have a request!" Jericho cried out and so the two men in white stopped. "Please, I really hate needles, so please don't give me shots!"  
  
"Ok then, but I must warn you if you take it orally it is distasteful." The cop smiled.  
  
"Can I have a water afterwards?" Jericho gulped.  
  
"I don't see why not." The cop shrugged. "After all, you didn't leave."  
  
"Thanks." Jericho was lost for words.  
  
"Then let's begin." The man in white said as the cop left the room and the other man in white took out a small box filled with small jars of different kinds of chemicals. "Don't worry, it's not fatal. If you could stand it of if you were a return, then they would be." One man in white replied. Jericho nodded, feeling a little bit safer and calmer, but not by much. The two men in white snapped on their gloves and the sharp echo made Jericho cringe. He was given the first chemical. It tasted revolting and seemed to slowly crawl down his throat. He coughed and gagged, trying to throw up. "No you don't." The man in white clamped down on Jericho's mouth and the second began to rub and squeeze Jericho's neck to make him swallow it. "We warned you, but you didn't listen. But all you crooks deserve this anyway after what you did."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Jericho cried, his heart pounding with fear in his chest.  
  
"Sure you didn't, that's what they all say." The man in white said, taking out another jar. Jericho's first day in Alcatrass had begun, but would he survive in time for Rocky to save him? 


	7. A New Mobster

Back in Hollywood.  
  
"Those lousy goons of mine!" The angry, old, Italian mafia leader growled to himself.  
  
It was late at night in his dingy warehouse hideout, the only thing that dimly lit the room was that of the news. His four lead henchmen had just been caught at their latest heist and were arrested for attempted robbery and murder one.  
  
"It is reported that the four of them will spend forty-five to life in San Quentin." The reporter was saying in the news station. "It's currently unknown what their motives are and who they're working for. But we believe that they are linked to the current gang wars raging in the city of Los Angeles. We will keep you updated when more information becomes available."  
  
The mob boss turned off the TV angrily and threw the remote onto the couch as he used his cane to get up. "Darn them!" He growled again in his scratchy voice. "Perhaps it's time we broadened our territory." He began to think sinisterly, lighting another of his long cigarettes. "No gang currently owns San Quentin or the area so abouts, that gives us an ample chance to gain not only the upper ground but have the higher advantage."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Chris Jericho had been given the injection upon his attempt to escape Alcatrass, it had knocked him out so they could contain him. But they didn't put him in one of their cells, he had been thrown into the back of a patty wagon and shipped off. They drove all day down the freeway until the two cops and the drugged wrestler made it to their destination.  
  
"Throw him in here." One said to another.  
  
The second officer picked Chris's motionless body out of the truck and they dragged him past the heavily guarded gates. This was an active, legitimate prison unlike Alcatrass. "If we can't deal with him, let's see how the state does." The other officer said as they threw Chris into a prison cell and closed the door behind them, laughing coldly.  
  
Later.  
  
"Attention, attention. All inmates and staff report to the recreation deck immediately." The announcer said over the PA system.  
  
Chris squeezed his eyes and opened them, giving him blurry vision. "Oh my head." He groaned as he sat up slowly. "Wha. where am I?" He couldn't remember a thing, 'What had happened?' The question raced around repeatedly in his head.  
  
He looked around to get his bearings, the cell he was in was very small. He was on the bottom bunk and the one above him looked as if somebody had gotten up and didn't bother to make the bed. There was a dripping sink not even two feet from Chris's head and a dirty toilet next to that and above the top bunk there was a small barred window not even one foot, covered in a steel mesh screen. Penetration was impossible, and so were the living conditions of the cell.  
  
"Hey you." Came a voice followed by a sharp metal clang that bounced off the small concrete walls of the cell and rang strait through Chris's ears. He tensed at the pain, turning around to see it was one of the officers banging his baton on the bars. "You heard the announcement, move your lazy but already!"  
  
Chris moaned and got up, just getting fully back to normal after the chemical injection. The guard opened the door and led Chris down the many long halls, filled with empty cells. About five minutes later Chris could finally see the double open doors, which held the mid-morning daylight.  
  
"And in agreements with our participation, you will have a free concert." The police chief was saying through a megaphone. The inmates all rooted and cheered.  
  
"There you go." The officer shoved Chris forward. "Now get in there!"  
  
Chris stumbled to his feet and began to panic but stopped. He could've sworn he'd just heard music. A guitar tuning, or was it just that the hot California sun was frying his brains already? The inmates all began to cheer and mosh among Chris, bouncing him around, as the beat, and Chris's confusion, grew.  
  
"Welcome to San Quentin." A distant voice made Chris turn. A police guard was talking to a crowd. Chris felt hopeful, they were visitors. Maybe help was possible! "We have a no hostage policy, if you are held for trade by one of the inmates, we will not negotiate."  
  
Chris looked around, he could hear the music, it was real! Chris shoved forward through the crowd until he got to the front, which was being held back by security officers. He gasped at what he saw, choking on the lump that rose in his throat. Metallica?!  
  
Saint Anger round my neck, Saint Anger round my neck, He never gets respect, Saint Anger round my neck.  
  
Chris was confused, what was going on? He looked around, was he seeing strait, there were cameras everywhere! He didn't get it, they were recording this, it was the St. Anger music video. He backed up through the moshing crowd until he bumped into a cop.  
  
(You flush it out, you flush it out.) Saint Anger round my neck, (You flush it out, you flush it out.) He never gets respect. (You flush it out, you flush it out.) Saint Anger round my neck, (You flush it out, you flush it out.) He never gets respect.  
  
Chris looked around at the inmates, they were all wearing orange jumpsuits. Chris gasped as he looked at himself, so was he! He ran off, pushing the officer aside.  
  
"Hey!" He pulled his nightstick from his belt and began to chase after Chris.  
  
It all and no regrets, I hit the lights on these dark sets. I need a voice to let myself, To let myself go free.  
  
Chris stopped running, skidding to a halt as he came face to face with a dirty mirror on one of the white brick pillars. He gasped, looking frantically in fear at what he saw looking back at him in his reflection. His hair was all mangled and wild, he had an unshaven stubble beard forming, he had cuts and bruises all over him, around his neck he had the prison ID dog tags, and above all he was in the same orange jumpsuit.  
  
I feel my world shake, Like an earthquake. It's hard to see clear, Is it me, is it real?  
  
Chris could still hear the music. The heavy metal sound coming from Metallica began to feel his hatred rise. The deep beating drums fueled his heart rate, racing it with his anger. He turned around and bumped into the cop that had been chasing him.  
  
I'm madly in anger with you! I'm madly in anger with you!  
  
"Alright you, let's go." He held out a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs. Chris scowled, his rage had reached its boiling point and it was now ready to pour over. He took a shot at the cop, hitting him square on target with one fail blow. "Oh that's it!"  
  
I'm madly in anger with you! I'm madly in anger with you!  
  
The officer growled, throwing down the cuffs and attacked Chris back. They began to fight as the inmates by them began to circle around to watch. A nearby cameraman ran over to record it. The band, unaware of the fighting, kept on playing for the inmates.  
  
It all and no regrets, I hit the lights on these dark sets. Medallion noose, I hang myself, Saint Anger round my neck.  
  
The fight raged until Chris had the officer down and ready for the kill. Suddenly four inmates grabbed Chris and held him back as other cops tried to aid their fallen man. The two were separated and the fighting, and the song, all stopped at end.  
  
Set it free!  
  
"Hey you." The one big guy that held Jericho up set him down.  
  
"Take it easy man." One of the small guys said as he approached Jericho.  
  
"Wow, you really showed him." The skinny one laughed.  
  
"Yea, way to take it to the man!" The second big one patted Jericho's back hard, it caused him to cough and gasp for air.  
  
"Say, I've never seen you around here before." The tall, skinny one looked Jericho over. "So you're a new guy hu? What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Chris and you can all get outta my face." Jericho snapped, waving them all aside.  
  
"Whoa!" They all jumped back, holding up their arms.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, wait up." The same guy ran over and blocked Jericho's way, he was obviously the leader of the foursome. "We could use a man like you, you know."  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"Yea, you can help us stick it to the man up in here." The first big guy came over.  
  
"Hm?" Jericho lifted an eyebrow, growing intrigued.  
  
"Just think, you're a new guy here right? If they treated you like that now, just think what'll happen if you're stuck here for life." The small one explained. Jericho rubbed his jaw as he thank. "That's why we're busting out. If we're on the outside we can get back with our boss and formulate a plan worthy of revenge."  
  
"Vengeance is pretty sweet." Jericho smirked.  
  
"So what do you say? Will you join us? You're the perfect man for our team: strong, smart, fast, what more could the mafia want!" He began to laugh.  
  
"Yea, what more could a mob gang want?" Jericho began to laugh along with him, a cold, sinister laugh that only evil would dare to show.  
  
That night..  
  
"So how do we bust out of this joint?" Jericho asked that night in his cell.  
  
"Don't worry, you leave that to me." The big guy jumped off the top bunk and blocked the view into the cell.  
  
"Now what?" Jericho asked the big guy threw him down a shovel.  
  
"Hurry up and keep going." He warned, cautiously looking over his shoulder every so often.  
  
"Right." Jericho nodded and began to dig.  
  
It's been a long time since Jericho had done something that required so much physical activity, but he still had his strength and speed. He dug a masterful whole that tunneled to the larger cell on the other side. The other three henchmen were in there.  
  
"Good work kid." The skinny one laughed as he patted Chris on the back.  
  
"Now let's go, and be quiet." The big one whispered.  
  
The five of them got in the whole, the two big guys went last after making sure the coast would be clear for enough time for them to make their clean getaway. It was a success. There was a previous tunnel already dug that led out of the penitentiary and lucky for the gang, one of them had heard the rumor and it was true. They ran off until they reached civilization.  
  
"So where to now?" Chris asked. They'd all taken off their orange jumpsuits and were wearing shorts and two of them wore muscle shirts.  
  
"We need to head back to the base."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Back in LA."  
  
"Good." Chris sneered.  
  
They had managed to swipe somebody's wallet as they were walking down a sidewalk and bought five bus tickets to downtown Los Angeles. The next morning they were there and made their way to their headquarters of the abandoned factory. They went inside where their boss was waiting for them.  
  
"So you managed to bust out without my help." He turned slowly, causing his cape to give an eerie wave in a non-existent breeze. "And who is this?"  
  
"Hey boss, this is Chris." The skinny one said.  
  
"Yea, we figured our team could use some new blood." One big one replied.  
  
"And you should've seen this guy back there, he was great!" The second big one agreed.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" The small one asked.  
  
"Hm." The mob boss took his cigar out of his mouth and set it down on the ashtray. He walked over to Chris, looking him up and down. With his cane, he poked Chris in the stomach and tapped his arms and legs. "Yes, he is quite the gangster isn't he?" Naturally Chris would've shuddered at the word, but he took it in as a compliment and a new lifestyle. "So Chris, let's see now." Chris remained still and unmoving as the gang leader circle around, examining him very thoroughly. "Yes, you are perfect!" He laughed, his wrinkled old face smiling in excitement.  
  
"Thanks." Chris smiled, the first time he'd spoken or moved since he'd got there.  
  
"Now that we're all ready, we can go according to plan." The leader picked up his cigar and sat down in his red chair as he took a puff.  
  
"What should we do now boss?" One henchman replied.  
  
"Now we can assault with a full frontal attack. With Chris we have more power and the advantage." He began to unveil his plan. "As soon as we defeat the gang in control of the government center we will have the higher ground. So not only will we be the top gang in the city, but the county, the state, and even the country."  
  
"How so?" Another asked.  
  
"We will be in control, we will have the government officials as hostage." The mafia gangster explained. "We dominate LA, what other prize is there? All of America. There will be nothing in our way to stop us, so why should we hesitate?"  
  
"Because we haven't had our dinner?" A big one asked, looking around for spaghetti.  
  
"Don't you worry, we have plenty of noodles," The mobster looked up and paused before grinning as his awaiting gang. "And when we complete our mission, we will have all the Ragu pasta sauce we'd ever want or need."  
  
"Yea!" The four jumped into the air. Not Chris though, he stood there standing, staring blankly forward. A big, cruel smirk appeared suddenly on his face as he laughed to himself. Now that he was allied with the lead power, he would be able to get his revenge. 


	8. The Truth Discovered

Chris Jericho stayed with the gang for the weekend in order to learn their ways and be trained. But before any of this could happen, he had to be tested to prove his loyalty to the mob boss and to see if he really had the potential the four henchmen really believed. The test came unexpectedly Friday morning before the weekend training session would begin. The mafia was in their abandoned factory hideout.  
  
"Hey boss, I'm starved." One of the big guys said.  
  
"Don't knock me about it." Their leader grumbled, turning up the volume to one of his soap operas that he watched regularly. He took out the cigarette box from a pocket in his black jacket. "Darn, I'm out of smokes!"  
  
"Well don't knock me about it." The big one taunted and the second big guy laughed.  
  
"Hey shut up!" The boss threw it at them, hitting one of them on the arm.  
  
"You know boss, we are low down on supplies." The tall one walked out of another room.  
  
"Do you think it's about time for another heist?" The small one approached the boss in his chair.  
  
"No, it's too risky." The old man shook his head and began to think. "You just broke out after getting caught not even a week ago... wait! Chris?"  
  
Everyone turned over to Chris Jericho, who was standing in a dark corner under the stairs where a bunch of boxes and crates were. He looked up, wearing a new expression he'd acquired since teaming up with the mobsters. It was a mad face frozen by loath and envy, he was wearing black jeans and a white muscle shirt, the trademark look of the mafia gang. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and threw it down in a Scott Hall fashion before walking into the afternoon light that penetrated from one of the dusty roof windows.  
  
"What up?"  
  
"We need you to run a little errand." The boss smiled.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"We need you to run down to the corner store and pick up a few things for us."  
  
"No prob." Chris nodded and looked over at the four.  
  
"Get me a snack." The big one said.  
  
"Grab me that new adult mag." The second big one added.  
  
"Do you think you can score me a sports soda?" The short one asked. "How about you fetch me a little something too, anything's fine." The tall one replied.  
  
"And don't forget about your old man's smokes." Their boss cut in.  
  
"Sure thing boss, no sweat." Chris nodded and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Chris?" The boss's voice made him turn around. "Come back quick and be careful." Chris nodded again as he grabbed his black jacket and left the premise.  
  
He walked down the street with his left thumb in his pocket with the rest of the hand hanging out, the signal to other gang and members to whom he was allied with. He saw a bald guy walking down the road at him with the same hand position. As they passed they raised their right hand to slap high five and catch each other on the rebound, telling the other that they were aware of each other. Chris made it to the corner store in five minutes and walked in, hearing the sound of the little bell buzzer. He kept that in mind. Chris looked over to the shopkeeper who just helped a customer out the door. They both nodded at each other and Chris began his mission. He walked down the aisles and each time the man turned around he'd put something under his coat. Finally he was done and walked over towards the door. He watched a person come in and the bell buzzed again. Chris looked around and began to think. He grabbed a paper out of his pocket and folded it into a cheap paper airplane then threw it through the open glass doors. It buzzed and Chris clenched his fist and stomped his foot. The buzzer wasn't censored on the ground but censored by anything that passed through the door.  
  
"Thank you, come again." Came the voice of the shopkeeper as a man grabbed his brown paper bag and headed towards the door.  
  
"Perfect." Chris nodded to himself as he watched the man near and the shopkeeper turned to talk to another customer.  
  
The man stepped out the door and it buzzed, as the man did so, Chris jumped along with him and it didn't make an extra sound, the censor thinking that Chris was still the man. The man walked the opposite way of Chris and he walked casually around the corner. When the coast was clear he bolted back to the headquarters, making it back in three minutes.  
  
"Oh, back so soon?" The boss was shocked that it took less than ten minutes.  
  
"Was it a success?" The tall one asked as Chris caught his breath after closing the door.  
  
"Yea." He smirked over.  
  
"Yea!" Everyone cheered.  
  
The boss spoke back up as Chris handed out everyone's item, "You know Chris, I had you all wrong. You really are a great asset to this team." Chris approached his leader and handed him his box of cigarettes. "Thank you." He smiled and patted his arm. "Welcome aboard." "Yea!" Everyone began to root again. Chris smirked to himself, he had been accepted. That weekend he began the training, but meanwhile, elsewhere in California.....  
  
"Guys, I'm hungry!" Rikishi was complaining for the third time that hour.  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up?" RVD growled.  
  
"It doesn't cut it." Kurt Angle sighed as he shook his head. "That can't replace Chris."  
  
"Yea I know." RVD let out a long breath.  
  
"I don't get it fellas." The Undertaker replied as he leaned back in his seat. "We went to Alcatrass and they said Chris wasn't there."  
  
"Are you sure they weren't lying?" Kane asked.  
  
"Yea I'm sure. I explained everything to them but they kept muttering on about confidentiality." Taker put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Maybe there's nothing we can do." The Rock stared blankly outside the unmoving minivan. They were parked in the prison museum parking lot.  
  
"There has to be something, but what, what, what?" Austin asked as he watched a tourist group.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Kane sat up and everyone looked foward.  
  
"It's a patty wagon. But this isn't a working prison." Rocky began to think.  
  
"Guys, I don't like this." Rob began to grow nervous.  
  
"I have an idea, stay here." Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Everyone watched him walk over to the two cops in the wagon. "Hey, excuse me!"  
  
"Oh sorry, the tourist group is down on the dock." One officer said.  
  
"No I'm not in the group, I actually need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh?" The second officer turned around. "About what?"  
  
"A guy was brought here by accident and...."  
  
"Yea we were told about that, somebody had already told our manager." One cop replied.  
  
"Yea, that's why we're here, to get him."  
  
"I'm afraid that can't be done." The other officer shook his head.  
  
"Hu, why not?"  
  
"You see, we never realized our mistake until we finished our transfer."  
  
"What? Transfer?"  
  
"Yes, we moved your friend to another prison."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"San Quentin."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yea, we're real sorry about that." The officer patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked off  
  
"Wait, where's that?" Kurt asked the second cop who chose to stay with the truck.  
  
"Oh it's in..." He began but was cut off when the first cop came running over.  
  
"Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this!" He panted.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt and the other cop asked.  
  
"There was a breakout in San Quentin during the anniversary performance, five escaped and one was our lackey."  
  
"Chris is out?" Kurt sighed with relief. "That's good, he's probably back in LA by now."  
  
"That's not a good thing." The cop shook his head and Kurt turned, confused. "We ran a background check on the four and they're part of the notorious mafia gang that's been attacking LA and causing many rampages." Kurt remembered the headlines from the paper Taker got that said the city hall was bombed by mob terrorists, it was the same gang. "Your friend has allied himself with them, so I'm afraid that next time he's caught, it won't be by accident."  
  
"Oh no...." Kurt began to panic.  
  
"We have to get down there and fast." The second cop turned to his partner. "Remember those three that escaped?"  
  
"Yea, they were brought in when Chris was."  
  
"They're no doubt headed back to LA to reclaim their lost territory." "But that was in the abandoned part of town, what does that have to do with the government?"  
  
"The gang that they fought owns it, they're rivals and with all of these conditions."  
  
"And Chris is caught in it." Kurt said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"We have to get down there, call the chairman and get a squad for backup."  
  
"Right." The first cop ran off, leaving the second cop with Kurt.  
  
"We're going down with you." Kurt turned to him, he looked at him in shock. "Chris is our friend, we know something's wrong here and he's our responsibility. We can help."  
  
"Good." The cop nodded.  
  
"Wait here so we can all go together, I'll be right back." Kurt ran off back to the van. Everyone looked up seeing him rush. "Guys I don't have much time to explain but, Rocky we're going with the cop squad."  
  
"What why?" Rock asked.  
  
"Chris is back in LA."  
  
"What?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Not again, what, again, again!" Austin yelled.  
  
"This is serious, Chris is in the middle of a gang war and if things go as bad as the police think they will, the cop units and Chris will all need our help." Kurt looked at his frozen friends.  
  
"Well guys, it looks like we've got more than we bargained for on our California tour." Rock sighed.  
  
"Hey, we've helped Chris a thousand times before, what's a thousand and one?" RVD asked.  
  
"Yea, we're in." Rock nodded to Kurt.  
  
"Good." Kurt turned around to be greeted by the two cops. "What is it?  
  
"Guys it's worse than we thought." One cop announced.  
  
"What?" Kurt asked and everyone drew closely attentive.  
  
"We just got in contact with the LAPD and they said that war is eminent." 


	9. A Gathering War

As soon as the backup squad from the chairman arrived, the minivan and cop cars sped down California to get from San Francisco to LA in the quickest amount of time possible before it was too late. Chris Jericho had excelled in his training and turned out to be quite the natural at being a gangster. It was Wednesday morning, a little past 7 when the boss decided it was time to begin.  
  
"My friends, it's now time for the moment we've all been waiting for." He announced to the five eager mobsters. "Now that we have the government center territory in our hands, nobody can stand in our way for world conquest!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Now that the time is right and the mood is set, the dominance of LA will reach over all of California!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"And as soon as we own the most powerful source in the country, the United States will be ours!"  
  
"Yea!" Everyone jumped up and raised their fists.  
  
"Are you ready? Let's go!" Their boss jumped off his red chair.  
  
"Yea." The five growled and stood ready as they followed their leader into their black car.  
  
The weather outside was dark and cloudy, a storm was going to begin soon. Their car arrived at the government center in fifteen minutes. As they got out and looked up at the huge building, light drizzle began to fall.  
  
"Do you have it?" The tall one turned to the skinny one.  
  
"Oh yea." He snickered, opening his coat to reveal the bombs.  
  
"Then let's go." Chris began to lead them into the building.  
  
Inside it was just another busy work day. Everyone was running around with papers and files, they were all wearing suits. Talking was loud and the building was filled with the sound of phones wrining. Chris approached the main desk.  
  
"May I help you?" The secretary asked behind her small specs.  
  
"Yes, may I ask where the head office is?"  
  
"Certainly. It's upstairs on the second floor. You go out the elevator and turn right down the hall, it's strait ahead, you can't miss it." She replied in a perky, cheerful manner.  
  
"Thank you." Chris nodded, wearing a convincing smile.  
  
The five took the elevator and followed her directions. The short one went first, opening the door to find an empty office. The room was in the second floor of the three story building, right smack in the middle of the whole complex. The small henchman put the bombs in the desk and closed the drawers before joining the five who stood facing the door in the middle of the room. After a few minutes footsteps were heard and the door opened. A fat man with a receding hairline entered. He had dark grey hair and a black suit.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a question." The mob boss stepped foward with all eyes on him.  
  
"And that is....?"  
  
"Do you have a PA system that goes throughout the building?"  
  
"Why yes I do." The man pointed to a phone looking machine on a metal file cabinet.  
  
"Thank you." The boss pulled out a gun.  
  
"Whoa!" The man raised his hands and began to back up but the door closed and behind it stood Chris. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Welcome to a hostage raid my friend." Chris smirked with an evil laugh.  
  
"Alright everyone listen up!" The tall one ordered in the microphone. Everyone in the building came to a halt. "This is a hostage situation. The premise has been securely locked with security turned on to prevent escape. Go ahead and try but it won't work. Oh and those of you on the phone may have already noticed, but, the lines have been cut and cell phone connections are blocked." Everyone began to gasp, looking around them and at their phones. "And I wouldn't try anything funny, we've got Mr. Carter up here and enough explosives to blow you and your uncle sky high!" Everyone began to panic, rushing around screaming as papers flew in the air.  
  
"Oh man I love this." The small one laughed as he slapped his scrawny knee. The two big ones had tied and gagged Mr. Carter to his desk chair as their boss looked out the window.  
  
"Hmm." He frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Chris walked over, his folded arms caused his muscles to flex under his muscle shirt. He followed his boss's gaze and saw a gang approaching. Chris gasped, recognizing the trio as the group from San Fran. They had teamed up with the rest of their members and were attacking the mob gang.  
  
"What's the matter?" The boss looked up, noticing Chris's change.  
  
"Let me handle this." He growled deep in his throat and ran out of the room.  
  
"Let him out tiny." The boss ordered. Chris ran downstairs and out the door before security was turned back on.  
  
"Hey you!" He yelled loudly.  
  
"What the....?" One of the three gasped.  
  
"Him!" Another was shocked.  
  
"Well, well." Their leader laughed. The gang stopped as Chris stood with his arms folded, blocking the way into the building. "It looks like the new guy survived after all. I'm proud of you kid." He walked over to Chris. "You managed to get out and make your way back home, way to go." He went to put his hand on Chris's shoulder but he jerked away. "Hu?"  
  
"You are nothing, you left me back there after I helped you get out!" Chris growled. "I got here by myself and I found new friends so you all can go to hell!" He yelled and caused everyone go gasp.  
  
"What's with you?" The leader stopped. "And why are you here?"  
  
"Beat it, my gang controls this ground." Chris got in a pose. "So get lose or get ready to rumble."  
  
Everyone laughed causing Chris to scowl as the leader spoke. "What are you serious?" Chris frowned angrily. "Alright then." The leaders eyes narrowed as he saw the mob gang's backup crew finally arrive and stand behind Chris. "So it's like this then?" He let his arms fall to his side as he looked around before focusing back on Chris. "Ok." He shrugged and from out of nowhere punched Chris.  
  
"Ah!" The deck to the jaw threw him back. He stagged back to his feet and growled, staring at him angrily for a second. "Get em!"  
  
"Yea!" The backup cried and ran foward as the other gang yelled and advanced too. Chris and the other leader lunged foward to join the battle.  
  
"Oh no guys look!" Rock cried as the van came to a screeching halt in the street. They'd arrived before the cops who had gone to the LAPD station. They saw the gangs fighting, and amidst it, they saw Chris. "We're too late." Rock shook his head at what he saw. "The war has begun...." 


	10. Revelations

The fighting raged on as blood was spilled and lives were taken. Many had fallen by the time the first roar of thunder echoed throughout the sky. A few people looked up as the rain began to fall. Rocky and the gang were frozen in the van, paralyzed by fear, but finally the dozens of cop cars arrived and closed the gangs in on the scene.  
  
"We have you surrounded, give up now." The San Francisco chief said into a blow horn but got no response. "They're not cooperating, men!" At the order, the cops charged onto the scene.  
  
"Oh no, Chris!" Rikishi cried as the two gangs and two police units all joined the battle.  
  
"This is getting too far out of hand." The small one said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Yea, let's go." The tall one got up. The two big guys ran over to the window and broke it out. A helicopter was on the roof and the five of them got in it.  
  
"Wait, what about Chris!" The fat one asked as the other big one turned it on for takeoff.  
  
"He understands and agreed with the plan." He said as they flew up into the air high enough to where they thought they'd be safe from the blast.  
  
"This is perfect." The boss laughed. "We may be sacrificing our minions but we're getting rid of two cop squads, our rival gang, and the government officials. Do it now!"  
  
"Right."  
  
The skinny one held the detonator that looked like a roll of breath minds, he pushed down the red button on the top and it beeped. There was a huge boom as the explosion threw everyone and everything a mile in each direction. The helicopter wasn't high enough and got caught in the blast, it was hurled through the air and into an empty building, bursting it into flames. The minivan was thrown backwards on the road and was luckily unharmed. A few minutes later, the dust settled and bits of wreckage ceased falling. Everyone opened their eyes and looked around to hear silence and see nothing but wreckage and fire. The car and buildings were destroyed, the police men and gangster and officials were all killed.  
  
"Oh no." RVD looked around, he was scared, Chris was close to the blast and was nowhere to be found. "Guys, where's Chris, what if, what if he...." He choked.  
  
A sound by a nearby singed building caused them to turn. It was the building that the helicopter crashed into, somehow the five mobsters had survived. Everyone got out of the minivan and made their way over, growling angrily.  
  
"Alright you." Rock stepped out in front of them.  
  
"Hu?" They looked up, laying down on the floor or wooden beams.  
  
"Where's Chris, what have you done to him!" Kurt Angle demanded.  
  
"Chris is gone, but his sacrifice was not in vain." The mob leader coughed.  
  
"That's it." Kane found a gun on the floor and picked it up, setting the trigger. Everyone tensed.  
  
"Wait, stop." A weak voice wheezed. Everyone turned and gasped. It was Chris, he survived somehow!  
  
"Chris...." Rocky began but hesitated, forgetting that he was one of the gang now. Everyone watched Chris gave them all a strange look as he made his way towards the mob.  
  
"Ah Chris, it looks like we won after all." The boss laughed, trying to get up. Chris didn't say a thing, he just pulled out his gun, the boss stopped laughing and stared at Chris who stood still aiming the gun at the mobster's head. "What are you doing, now wait I...."  
  
"Cram it." Chris growled in a raspy voice. "This isn't about me, this is about all the innocent people you killed! And why, for what, power? You don't understand that the world is bigger than you'll ever be, California is bigger than you'll ever be, so is LA." Chris cocked the gun. "And so am I." Everyone stood staring at him, what was he going to do.  
  
"Please Chris." The mobster slowly raised his shaky old hand. "You don't understand." Tears slowly began to form and fall down his wrinkled cheeks. "We didn't mean for this to happen, we only did it for our spaghetti, we just wanted to have our Ragu pasta sauce." He began to cry and Chris raised one eyebrow in confusion as his former leader went on. "All we wanted to do was to share this with everyone, the one thing we loved, Ragu pasta sauce on our spaghetti."  
  
"If all you wanted was Ragu pasta sauce, why didn't you just have me steal some from the corner store?" Chris asked and the mobster froze in a thoughtful silence.  
  
"Whoa Chris, you broke the law?" Rikishi gasped. "That's illegal, you could go to jail for that!"  
  
"I didn't mean to put you in any danger." The mob boss spoke regularly, normal again. Chris lowered his arm and dropped the gun, everyone gasped, still confused.  
  
"You don't deserve death, that's the easy answer and I want you to suffer for what you did to everyone." The sound of tens of sirens was heard, firemen, ambulances and backup squads were on the way. "Justice has been served." Chris turned around and walked over toward the minivan full of his cheering friends. He smiled as they all rushed over towards him.  
  
"Chris that was amazing!" Rikishi cheered.  
  
"You were great, how did you do that?" RVD rubbed his friends hair.  
  
"I dunno." Chris shrugged as they saw the vehicles arrive and take charge of the scene.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurt ran over and he and Chris stared at each other for a moment. Kurt looked away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey it's ok." Chris smiled. "You did nothing wrong and it's alright now." Kurt smiled back.  
  
"Wow, it's been some crazy trip hasn't it?" Rocky laughed.  
  
"You have no idea." Chris sighed with relief as they all went back into their minivan.  
  
"So guys, are you ready to finally go to San Diego?" Rock asked.  
  
"Yea!" Everyone cheered. "Aw, it looks like we wont be stopping in Anaheim this time." RVD sighed and everyone laughed.  
  
They drove all the way to San Diego, eager to leave LA and all this mess all behind them. When they finally arrived in San Diego, they had to find their destination where Triple H would be waiting for them.  
  
"Ok Chris, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you this ever again." Rock smiled and Chris looked up. "Where is Sea World?"  
  
"Now that my friend, is an easy one." Chris pointed to a road sign. Rock blushed and everyone laughed. They arrived at the Sea World hotel where not only Triple H was waiting but now Brock Lesnar had arrived.  
  
"Man what took you?" Hunter asked as everyone got out of the minivan.  
  
"Sorry we had a lot of delays." Taker rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
"So, did you have an adventure?" Brock asked, holding his title belt.  
  
"You have no idea." Chris laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry." Rikishi announced.  
  
"I'll bet you are buddy, I'll bet you are." Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone went into the hotel except Rock and Chris. Rocky turned to him.  
  
"Hey Chris?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm sorry about all this and I'm glad it all worked out."  
  
"Meh, it's all good."  
  
"I think this is one of those things we should keep a secret hu?"  
  
"Yea, so don't mention a word to Rex Banner."  
  
"Whatever you say Chris." Rock shook his head with a smirk. "Whatever you say." The two went into the hotel together.  
  
That night....  
  
Everyone was at the beach to enjoy their last day in California. Triple H and Rocky were sitting on a park bench table to tend the campfire as everyone else romped and played to have fun for the last time in California before going back to work. All of a sudden Brock ran over.  
  
"Hunter, Rocky, you gotta come quick!"  
  
They ran after Brock until he reached what he wanted to show them. They slowed down and finally stopped. Triple H smiled largely in amusement at what he saw. Everyone was dancing around a May pole with colored streamer and Brock's title was on top of it.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed." Triple H laughed and Rocky just slapped his hand against his forehead.  
  
And so the war is over and the tour has ended, what an adventure the minivan filled with superstars had. The journey through California had been quite a trip but no trip would be as good as the one back home. So until another show hits the golden state, I have a feeling that the WWE gang won't be wanting to come back anytime soon. 


End file.
